El Demonio del Futuro
by CcyBriefs
Summary: En su intento por comprobar la teoría de la reencarnación, Vegeta y su esposa Bulma construyen una máquina del tiempo,ÉL viaja pero la ambición y lujuria lo desvían su propósito. Bulma desconoce las nuevas intenciones de su amado, al notar los extraños cambios en él decide seguirlo a escondidas y lo que encuentra la convierte en su propia enemiga... Denle una oportunidad.
1. Forastero

Hace un año que inicie esta historia, me animé a publicarla por que tengo muchas nuevas ideas, no sé si sea igual de prometedora que Santo Pecado pero tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo, esta vez será una cuestión mas intima sin tanto loco.

Espero que les guste, procuraré no cometer los mismos errores que en el fic anterior...

Acepto sugerencias, criticas, reviews o simplemente ignorarme.

 **El Demonio del Futuro**

Un misterioso forastero llega a cierta mansión en alguno de los hermosos bosques de Inglaterra sobre un hermoso caballo y sin equipaje con la única intención de encontrar al Dr. Briefs, quien en aquellos tiempos, solía ser uno de los más reconocidos estudiosos de Inglaterra. Dicho doctor queda maravillado con la serie de ideas novedosas con las que aquel hombre se había presentado y le propone quedarse aunque fuese unos meses para que instruyese a los gemelos Turles y Goku, sus hijos, el arte de la ciencia; sin embargo el Dr. Briefs ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de imaginarse que aquel forastero, además de enseñarle tal arte a los gemelos logrará llamar la atención de la bella Bulma y además atraparla en un mundo de intriga y obscuridad que mostraran a la niña las facciones más obscuras y hermosas de la humanidad.

Capitulo 1 Forastero

Aquella tarde nublada, bajo los nogales del jardín, Bulma observaba detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de sus hermanos mayores, Goku y Turles; Los gemelos se encontraban practicando sus lecciones de rugby. Los muchachos que recién cumplían los 25 años de edad, habían llegado por medio de un noble monje que había dado posada en el monasterio a una joven mujer que sufrió el abuso sexual de algún bandido enmascarado y había quedado preñada con dos niños, cuando el hombre mayor en el monasterio se enteró de lo sucedido envió al monje a que abandonara a los niños en el bosque porque era el principio de grandes desgracias, pero el monje era tan noble que decidió llevar a los niños con alguien quien otorgaría su apellido y que además les brindaría un hogar digno, protección y en un futuro ni siquiera sabrían de su procedencia. Para el Dr. Briefs había sido un problema recibirlos ya que su esposa, Bunny insistía que no debían recibir niños ajenos por que deshonor a la familia, sin embargo, el científico tenía la idea de que ante Dios, darle la espalda a un desamparado era darle la espalda al creador. Con varias semanas de regalos costosos, desayunos exóticos, baños con distintas flores con esencias provenientes de la Nueva España y una serie de artilugios como ofrenda a su esposa, logró convencerla de que los niños se quedaran en la casa. Ella acepto con la condición de que debían permanecer con la servidumbre y jamás aparecerse frente a donde ella estuviese, que de ser así enviaría azotar a los niños.

Varios años después, cuando los niños cumplían 8 años desde que fueron registrados en el monasterio, mientras jugaban en un pequeño rio cerca de su hogar escucharon los desgarrados gritos de una mujer y corrieron en su ayuda. Desesperadamente luchaban contra las ramas de los arbustos y las grandes rocas y resbalaban con la gravilla, hasta que por fin encontraron a una figura conocida siendo atacada por un par de ladrones. Siendo apenas unos niños, se armaron de valor y con piedras y ramas lograron lastimar a los ladrones y desarmarlos. Cuando los ladrones prometieron no volver a aparecerse en ese lugar y se retiraron, se dieron cuenta de que la mujer atacada era nada más y nada menos que Bunny. En un arranque de pánico Goku, el menor, subió sus manitas a sus orejas y se hecho en posición fetal al suelo mientras su hermano temblaba de terror. Sabían perfectamente que no debían acercarse a esa mujer, y fue más su miedo cuando sin más la mujer se echó a llorar en un profundo abrazo sobre Turles.

-Gracias! Muchas gracias pequeños- lograba decir la mujer.

Todavía no entendían muy bien por qué la reacción de su madrastra. Cuando llegaron a la casa, ésta ordenó a la servidumbre prepararan las mejores habitaciones para los niños y lo más cercano a ella posibles, llamó al sastre que normalmente elaboraba la ropa a la familia y le pidió hiciera más de 50 trajecitos con las telas más finas.

El Dr. Briefs se encontraba en su laboratorio sumergido en algún experimento novedoso, cuando se tomo un momento para fumarse un puro escuchó el alboroto de la servidumbre y subió para enterarse de que su mujer se había vuelto loca, o al menos eso murmuraban en los pasillos de la enorme mansión.

-Oh! Querido, que bueno que te encuentro, quiero que vayamos a registrar a Turles y Goku como hijos legítimos- decía la mujer alegre mientras se acercaba con pequeños brincos y una sonrisa radiante

-pero sabes que eso es imposible querida-

-No quieres que los reconozca como su legitima madre? –

-Eso es impresionante, debo decirte que me has desconcertado, ¿qué pasó mujer?-

El Dr. Briefs tomó a su esposa de la cintura y juntos entraron a su alcoba. Ahí, Bunny le explicó que mientras se dirigía a tomar el té con una amiga unos asaltantes la interceptaron e intentaron abusar de ella, pero que gritó tan fuerte que los niños lograron escucharle y corrieron en su eficiente auxilio. Que a partir de ese momento entendió que esos niños habían llegado como bendición de Dios. Al haber escuchado esto el Dr. Briefs recordó el motivo por el cual realmente habían nacido y de dedujo que alguno de aquellos asaltantes podría o no ser el padre de esos niños y ellos mismos habrían de proteger a quien, pese a sus desprecios, les brindó un hogar. Entendió también el por qué ese cambio tan repentino de su mujer y fue a agradecer a los niños por ese acto tan noble y les indico que se daba por pagada la deuda de la adopción ante tal acto de valentía. El registrarlos como hijos de sangre le costó al doctor Briefs cientos y cientos de objetos de oro y diamantes pues el sacerdote se negaba rotundamente a infringir los mandatos del monasterio, pero salvo la muerte no hay nada que no pueda solucionarse con sobornos.

Nueve meses después del registro la partera anunciaba al doctor Briefs el nacimiento de una linda niña de cabello azul a la que él mismo nombró Bulma.

Bulma siempre fue una niña muy despierta, desde su nacimiento había abierto los ojos y no había llorado. Sus redondos y grandes ojos azules parecían asombrarse con cada cosa que le rodeaba. Simplemente era hermosa.

17 años más tarde…

-Si sigues comiendo nueces de esa manera te convertirás en una!- Dijo Milk su prima quien estaba de visita en Inglaterra. Era de la misma edad que Bulma, 17 años y solían tener los mismos gustos por la naturaleza solo que Milk se obsesionaba con la belleza humana mientras Bulma con la botánica.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- respingó la peli azul

-Oh si claro que sé de lo que hablo ¿no sabes que eres lo que comes?-

-Si eso fuera tu serías Goku o Turles- ambas rieron cómplices de saber cuánto estaba enamorada la morena de sus primos. Ellas conocían la historia de los gemelos en la mansión y por eso Milk se permitía a veces fantasear con los muchachos.

Cuando terminaron los gemelos de practicar se acercaron a la morena y a la peli azul.

-Bulma si sigues así te convertirás en una nuez-

-Turles tiene razón Bulma, deberás darme todas las nueces que recolectaste antes de que te…- el joven no terminó de hablar cuando su hermana le lanzó a la cabeza la canasta de nueces que estaba pelando para comerse.

-Vámonos Milk- La morena obedeció de inmediato y siguió a Bulma no sin antes besar la mejilla de los gemelos. Gokú se sonrojó en menos de un segundo mientras Turles acarició la espalda de la joven con la punta de sus dedos.

A la hora de la cena mientras la familia hablaba de banalidades el mayordomo Piccolo interrumpe al Dr. Briefs diciéndole algo en secreto. Debió ser importante porque sin aviso alguno se retiró del comedor para dirigirse a su despacho. La familia no le dio importancia y siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado. Mientras tanto en la oficina el Dr Briefs recibía un joven forastero vestido de azul y cabello extraño.

-Y bien, entonces dices que eres francés-

-Así es Doctor, y como le dije he venido a enriquecer mis conocimientos a Inglaterra y que mejor hacerlo que con el mejor científico de aquí- respondió el joven.

-Tengo que admitir que me has impresionado. Ni siquiera mis hijos tienen el nivel de conocimiento e inteligencia que tienes tú-

-Y bien, ¿entonces qué dice?… como le digo puedo hacerme cargo de la educación de sus hijos ¿qué edades tienen?

-Pues son gemelos, ambos tienen 25 años- agregó el doctor

-Vaya!, solo son un par de años menores que yo- el joven se quedó pensativo y continuó

-¿no tiene más hijos?... o ¿hijas?-

-De la educación de mi hija se encarga mi esposa- una mueca de molestia incomodó al francés.

-Bien, ¿Entonces me acepta como su aprendiz y maestro de sus hijos?- el hombre se quedó pensativo y finalmente aceptó. El doctor acompañó al joven a la salida, quien montó su caballo y antes de partir agregó

-Mi nombre es Vegeta, pronto tendrá noticias de mi-

Bulma observaba por la ventana a Vegeta pero no entendía el motivo de su visita. A simple vista le había parecido sumamente atractivo y hasta se había maldecido mentalmente por haber recorrido con su mirada el camino por donde partió el joven.

-No sé cómo es que aún no ha pedido tu mano ese desconsiderado de Yamcha, y lo que más me enferma es que no deje de exhibirse con cuanta se le atraviese- Balbuceaba Milk mientras terminaba de cepillar su largo y obscuro cabello.

-¿No cres que aún soy joven para contraer matrimonio?-

-Hay jovencitas que desde los 14 o 15 años encuentran al amor de su vida- agregó la inglesa

-Pues si el amor de su vida es tan brillante y costoso, las subestima y además menosprecia prefiero entrar a un convento- suspiró la peliazul luego de ya no ver más al joven francés

-Vamos Bulma! Sabes que el joven Yamcha está enamoradísimo de ti-

-No estoy interesada en él Milk, ya deberías saberlo-

Sin estar muy conforme con la respuesta de la peliazul, Milk preparó la cama que compartía con Bulma, aunque en la enorme casa hubiese infinidad de habitaciones, el tiempo era relativamente poco y debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

Un par de semanas luego de que el joven francés se reuniera con el Dr. Briefs, una carreta arribaba a la mansión de los Briefs con un cargamento de equipaje y un montón de artilugios curiosos.

En ese momento, solo se encontraban la Sra. Bunny y el mayordomo Piccolo, siendo este el único en estar enterado de que hospedarían a un extranjero, así que él mismo se encargó de dirigir y ayudar con el movimiento del equipaje hacia el sótano. Mientras tanto Bunny se preguntaba ¿Dónde se encontraba el dueño de todo eso?.

-¿A caso el Dr. Briefs no le informó nada madame?- preguntó Piccolo calmado

-A decir verdad, desde hace varios días lo he notado un poco distante ¿no lo cres así Piccolo?-

El mayor acertó con la cabeza y continúo ayudando al conductor de la carreta con el equipaje del nuevo inquilino.

-Al sótano por favor- ordenó. Piccolo era el hombre más confiable para la familia. El padre de Bulma había colaborado con el ejército francés en la elaboración sustancias toxicas durante la guerra civil, el padre de Piccolo se convirtió en amigo y confidente de la familia, en especial del Doctor Briefs.


	2. Resignada

Capitulo 2 Resignada

-¡Milk vamos! Expresó Bulma- Muero de curiosidad por conocer el pueblo ¿no te gustaría ver chicos guapos?-

-¡Eres insaciable mujer!-

-Claro como tú estás enamorada de mis hermanos no puedo convencerte con eso-

Decepcionada la peli azul en su intento fallido por salir de casa, lo cual era imposible para ella si deseaba hacerlo sola pues el Dr. Briefs había ganado muchos enemigos luego de la guerra civil y no estaban seguros si la joven sería reconocida por alguno de ellos. Salió de su habitación dejando a Milk entretenida probando su atuendo para la cena de esa noche.

-¡Madre! Es importante para mi salir de aquí necesito ver que hay más allá del rio-

-Bulma querida no deberías de insistir tanto, si tu padre no quiere es porque tiene sus razones. Además sabes que puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando tus hermanos quieran- Bulma ahora hostigaba a su madre quien supervisaba las labores de jardinería.

-¡Ellos solo piensan en entrenar madre!-

El Dr. Briefs estaba acostumbrado a las constantes discusiones de su esposa y su hija, respecto al tema de las visitas al pueblo. Bulma era un tanto terca que hacía caer a todos en la desesperación, su madre era la única que le mantenía una discusión. Aún así, tanto Bulma como sus hermanos, sabían que no debían solicitar cualquier cosa al Dr, Briefs directamente. Debían hablarlo con su madre y esperar a que ella lo hablara con el mayor, luego ella misma era quien daba frente a los hijos. No siempre había sido así, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, el hombre se volvió más introvertido y pasaba horas en su laboratorio.

Bulma no tuvo de otra más que esperar a la hora de la cena y saltarse esa regla, estaba dispuesta a hablarlo con su padre y explicarle sus razones por las que estaba cansada de estar en casa.

Milk la ayudó a prepararse. Esa noche su padre habría de anunciar oficialmente a la familia y servidumbre la presencia del nuevo inquilino. Ella no pensó que se tratara de aquel joven apuesto que vio partir en su noble corcel.

Un elegante vestido color marrón con encaje de un color similar pero más claro, un molesto corsete que marcaba su pequeña cintura y aquellos pesados aros para elevar el vestido, su cabello ligeramente rizado gracias a un muy útil invento de su padre pero complicado de usar y un elegante y sencillo pasador de diamante y oro que sostenían los mechones de su cabello. Milk con un vestido similar pero de un color rosado con varias capas en la falda, la joven era un poco más madura en su aspecto y su cabello estaba totalmente recogido en un moño. Amaba los corsete aunque le costara un poco respirar.

-Detesto estas cosas, no las necesitamos- se quejó la peliazul.

-Te ayudan a mantener la postura, solo piensa en cómo te sientas cuando no lo traes Bulma- explicó su prima.

-Respiro mejor Milk-

-Y te ves hermosa- respondió llevándola al espejo. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Nos vemos hermosas Milk-

Un llamado a la puerta anunciaba que la cena estaba lista y ya debían bajar.

Turles y Gokú, en especial el último, fueron los primeros en llegar al comedor. Seguido de ellos la Señora Bunny, ella se había preparado horas antes de iniciar con los preparativos de los alimentos ya que le gustaba coordinar al equipo de cocina, y no perdería tiempo preparando y después en su arreglo personal, ella era una mujer muy arreglada, a decir verdad nadie en la mansión la había visto en harapos, contrario a Bulma quien constantemente se empeñaba en usar vestimenta más cómoda, cambiando sus vestidos con alguna chica de la servidumbre.

-No sabía que mi muerte había llegado- dijo Turles al ver llegar a las dos jóvenes, aunque a decir verdad, se refería a una en especial.

-¿Te sientes mal Turles?- preguntó preocupada Milk.

-Agonizaba pero vi un ángel, ya no siento dolor, pero hablo con ese ángel- espetó anonadado con la belleza de su prima.

Gokú, celoso por el comentario de su hermano se apresuró a acomodar la silla para la joven, Bunny no tomaba para mal los juegos que sus adoptivos hijos hacían sobre su sobrina, y es que ella desconocía la atracción que había entre esos tres. De conocerla habría castigado y prohibido que se vieran por los deseos impuros que despertaban uno de otro. Milk no era precisamente la niña inocente de su edad, a decir verdad había varias cosas que no compartía con Bulma por miedo a que le juzgara, o simplemente para guardarlo para sí.

-Su padre tiene algo importante que anunciar, así que me pidió que se comportaran de la manera más correcta posible- indicó la mujer mientras observaba a los gemelos acomodarse en su lugar.

-Yo también tengo algo importante que anunciar-

-En especial tu Bulma- la mujer observó a su hija y continuó- te conozco, es importante que dejes tu rebeldía por un par de horas y luego veremos tu asunto, a solas- Bulma se encogió de hombros pero tuvo que recuperar la postura ya que el incómodo atuendo no le permitían flexionar su columna.

-¿Ha recibido cartas de mi padre, tía Bunny?-

-Aún no Milk, pero me imagino que mañana llegará el mensajero, tu padre nunca se demora tanto-

En ese momento tres hombres ingresaron al elegante comedor. Los jóvenes y señoritas se colocaron pié demostrando educación.

A la cabeza de la mesa el Dr. Briefs, a su derecha su esposa. A su izquierda Piccolo, por alguna razón, el doctor había ordenado que ese fuera el lugar permanente para su amigo. Seguido de éste la peli-azul y la morena. Justo al frente de ellas y seguidos de la señora Bunny Trules y Gokú, y en la otra orilla, con dos asientos desocupados a su derecha e izquierda el nuevo inquilino.

Previo a tomar cada quien su lugar, el doctor avisó que sería un invitado nuevo, que durante la cena se darían a la tarea de conocerlo, que de momento moría de hambre y necesitaba algo de comer.

-Tu vestimenta no es muy convencional, ¿De dónde dice que viene joven?- luego de unos minutos de silencio después de que la servidumbre adornara el comedor con deliciosos y elegantes platillos, Bunny rompió el silencio.

\- Najac, Aveyron. En Francia- respondió calmado luego de dar un sorbo de esa copa elegante -Jamás había escuchado de él- -Cariño, hay tantas cosas afuera que no conoces- intervino el doctor. Bulma creyó pertinente su intervención, era un buen tema para que su padre reflexionara acerca de su permanente encierro en esas tierras. -Sería fantástico conocer, ¿A cuántos días está de aquí?- preguntó un tanto temerosa pero demostrando lo contrario. Ante tal gesto, su padre, el mayordomo, su prima y el invitado mostraron un gesto de sorpresa. Sus hermanos solamente soltaron una risita ladina que incomodó a la joven. Bastó con la mirada fulminante de su padre para comprender que había cometido un error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había cometido una falta y no desperdiciaría ese tremendo castigo que provendría después de la cena. -Discúlpela joven, es un poco testaruda- en modo de escusa el hombre se dirigió al nuevo inquilino. -Es una pregunta interesante, no debe disculparse- Vegeta observó unos segundos a Bulma. Le pareció simplemente exquisita, su piel de porcelana, ese par de ojos azulados llenos de asombro, nariz afilada, labios pequeños y su pecho acelerado por el nerviosismo. Físicamente era igual, pero su actitud era un poco variante a la de aquella que había dejado en el futuro. Bulma alagada por el comentario se removió, dirigiendo su vista al platillo. Observó de reojo a su madre quien observaba furiosa, pero silenciosa. -¿Bulma es tu nombre pequeña, verdad?- preguntó Vegeta, su tono de voz era amable pero imponente. Ella no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, enderezó su cabeza esperando aprobación de su padre para responder. Él relajó el semblante y ella lo interpretó. -Así es joven- respondió con su tono más calmado que apenas se escuchó. -Son doce días de viaje, el camino está muy bien diseñado, se pueden apreciar hermosos paisajes. El ambiente es muy limpio y no hay dificultad para detenernos a descansar, se ve que tienen muy bien educada su fauna, tanto este reino como los vecinos- Un sinfín de dudas aparecieron en la mente de Bulma. De manera brusca giró su rostro hacia el nuevo inquilino dispuesta a saciarse pero su prima chocó su pierna con la de ella en señal de prudencia. Se limitó a sonreír y agradecer, para luego regresar a sus alimentos. Vegeta se percató de esa seña, entendió que para no comprometer más a la joven debía formular conversación con sus nuevos alumnos, por lo poco que conocía de esa época, era mal visto que una mujer interviniera en una conversación de varones, aunque eso le excitaba un poco y mas al ver a la réplica de su mujer, con unos años menos.

-Me gustaría conocer sus habilidades, debo saber por dónde empezar- se dirigió a los gemelos.

-Somos excelentes jugadores de rugby, aunque jamás hemos competido con alguien más que nosotros- respondió atarantado Gokú.

-Se refiere al campo de la ciencia- Corrigió Turles. Vegeta de inmediato hizo sus deducciones, sería un trabajo fácil con el ultimo pero el primero era algo torpe, ya había notado lo animal que era para comer, en el futuro eso era normal en seres cualquiera, pero en esta época y con una familia de la talla del Dr. Briefs eso era algo igual de mal visto que las interrupciones de Bulma.

-En ocasiones colaboran en el ensamblaje de proyectos de grande magnitud- intervino el Doctor-

-A decir verdad será su primer maestro, estos jóvenes no están interesados en otra cosa que no sea el deporte-

-¿Practican algo más al rugby?- cuestionó interesado Vegeta.

-¿Hay algo más?- cuestionaron en un mismo son, el dúo.

Vegeta debía ser cuidadoso con lo que hablaba, sabía que en esa época ignoraban las costumbres de otros lugares por la lejanía, no existían todas esas maravillosas invenciones que permitían la comunicación a larga distancia. Además tenía la sospecha de que esos jóvenes no conocían mucho del mundo.

-Practico artes marciales, son prácticas y tradiciones orientales, cuyo objetivo es someter o defenderse mediante la técnica. Hay varios estilos y escuelas que habitualmente excluyen el empleo de armas de fuego u otro tipo de armamento. Es una disciplina muy organizada, anteriormente la utilizaban militantes, en la actualidad, las artes marciales se practican por diferentes razones, salud, la protección, el desarrollo personal, la disciplina mental, la forja del carácter y la autoconfianza., se aplica a todo tipo de forma de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- respondió. Todos observaban sorprendidos con su explicación.

-¿Quiere decir que usted conoce China?- preguntó Piccolo.

\- Japón- respondió despreocupado.

-De momento que habla sobre que anteriormente la utilizaban militantes y actualmente por salud, ¿se refiere a que es una disciplina muy antigua?- Piccolo era un sujeto desconfiado.

-Me forjé en la escuela japonesa, viví algunos años allá, mi abuelo servía a los emperadores japoneses durante las primeras guerras del siglo- respondió. Vegeta se dio cuenta que había hablado como si estuviera en su época natal, como si explicara a cualquier niño la historia de las artes marciales.

-¿Su abuelo era un Ninja?- el resto de los comensales observaban a Vegeta y a Piccolo sin comprender de lo que hablaban.

-En efecto, él entrenó a mi padre y mi padre lo hizo conmigo y con mi hermano- Lo miró fijamente. Algo extraño rondaba en la mirada de ese sujeto, era un afroamericano y se sentaba a la mesa de una familia importante, definitivamente algo que no cascaba en la época o debía investigar más.

-Eso suena muy interesante- intervino Gokú.

-Es mejor que luchar con espadas- escupió Vegeta. Gokú se sintió un poco incomodo con el comentario, pero era más su interés por conocer sobre las artes marciales.

-¿Qué se necesita para saber artes marciales?- cuestionó.

-Gokú será mejor que luego continúen con su interesante plática, el joven Vegeta debe descansar y ustedes deberán iniciar sus clases mañana a primera hora- Ordenó la madre.

Todos se colocaron de pié y abandonaron el comedor, las jovencitas se despidieron de la familia y fueron escoltadas por su madre-tía hacia la recámara. Al girar al segundo grupo de escaleras Bulma notó que Vegeta la observaba, su mirada intentaba decirle algo, una discreta sonrisa ladina que la contagió y continuó con su camino.

Ya instalado en su habitación, junto a su laboratorio subterráneo Vegeta intentaba hacer funcionar su celular.

"Es curioso que tenga señal pero no salga llamada" pensó.

Cerró la puerta con llave, se despojó de su ropa y se echó a la cama. Era común que durmiera desnudo, era algo que a su esposa le gustaba y además sentía una tremenda necesidad de auto-complacerse mientras repasaba todos y cada uno de los gestos de la joven Bulma.


	3. Bruto Saiyajin

Gracias por el review Sky, espero que te guste. Capítulo 3 Bruto Saiyajin

Luego de que su amado esposo partiera al pasado en esa máquina esperanzado por encontrar las pruebas prudentes para comprobar la teoría de la reencarnación, propuesta por Brian Weiss, sin que el mundo entrara en caos, ella intentaba explicar a su familia la ausencia de él.

-Verá señor Ouji, solo serán unos días, Vegeta me pidió discreción…-

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué no estás tú con él- la interrumpió.

El padre de vegeta era muy estricto. Vegeta tenía varios compromisos, no solamente era el dedicarse a la ciencia y la investigación. Su padre le heredaría la empresa petrolera en unos meses y éste no prestaba interés alguno. Por otra parte él no confiaba absolutamente nada en Bulma, y es que juraba que era una oportunista y cuando se aburriera de Vegeta ésta se haría de su fortuna y lo botaría.

Eso era algo ilógico ya que la familia de Bulma era tan bien posicionada como la Ouji.

Vegeta, siempre había anhelado manejar los negocios de su padre, pero cuando conoció a la guapa científica hizo hasta lo imposible por agradarle, y es que era una mujer muy difícil. Había sufrido decepciones amorosas en el pasado, cuando tenía escasos 14 o 15 años de edad. Su ex novio Yamcha, de su misma edad solía presumir a sus compañeros de clase que había sostenido relaciones sexuales con su novia, cosa que no era agradable para la chica porque solo había sido una vez, su primera vez y él la había arruinado. Eso fue suficiente para ella que cerró su corazón y no fue hasta 10 años después que conoció a Vegeta.

Luego de una larga discusión la llamada terminó. Suspiró agotada

"Lo que hago por ti mi amor" suspiró mientras observaba la imagen de su boda en Santa Mónica, Ca.

Hechó su teléfono al bolsillo. Jamás se le ocurrió echar una llamada a Vegeta, ella sabía perfectamente que en aquella época carecían de satélites y era ilógico conectar a una llamada.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a ordenar el laboratorio. Antes de que Vegeta partiera, una apasionada sesión de sexo había desordenado por completo el lugar y alguien tenía que ordenarlo, habían pasado ya 3 días de su partida.

"Solo espero que regreses con bien" habló para sí.

Luego de dos horas terminó de acomodar y limpiar, olía bien. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Buenas noches preciosa- un rostro conocido para Bulma, 1.90 de cabello largo y musculo sobremarcado

-Raditz- hizo un gesto de aburrimiento. Le invitó desganada el pase, no lo rechazó.

-Veo que mi primito no se encuentra aquí- afirmó el hombre mientras recorría con la mirada el laboratorio.

-Tienes buena vista, ahora ¿qué quieres?- Vegeta era si no es que el único, uno de los pocos hombres que soportaba, Raditz era el que menos.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti preciosa- se desfajó la camisa morada del pantalón de vestir. Dejó ver un poco de su abdomen marcado, cosa que no era sorprendente para Bulma puesto que Vegeta era mas atractivo.

-No o me interesa, puedes irte- desinteresada caminó hacia la puerta, ella pensaba que viendo que no estaba Vegeta, Raditz se iría.

-Que modales Bulma, por eso mi tío no te estima nada- eso la hizo comprender que el asunto era con ella y no con Vegeta.

-¿Que necesitas Raditz?- habló más tranquila, se sentó sobre un banco que dejaba sus largas y blancas piernas colgando.

-Finánciame mi nuevo proyecto- Bulma había imaginado otra cosa, anteriormente éste la había intentado extorsionar publicando fotos de ella y Vegeta en la intimidad. Para su mala suerte, su fama y la farándula era lo que menos le importaba a la pareja y es que desde hace varios años Bulma había dedicado sus estudios a viajar en el tiempo solamente para que realmente conociéramos la realidad de la historia y no nos dejáramos llevar por lo que científicos o fanáticos religiosos aportaran. Cuando conoció a vegeta, su deseo de una máquina del tiempo se convirtió en solamente un medio para colaborar con la investigación de Vegeta, que no era precisamente originaria de él si no la continuación a los estudios de Brian Weiss quien fue el primer médico psiquiatra estadounidense famoso por sus controvertidas creencias en la reencarnación, regresión de vidas pasadas, progresión en vidas futuras, y la supervivencia del alma humana después de la muerte.

Abrieron su investigación a todo tipo de creencia. Desde inmiscuirse con todo tipo de religiones hasta las distintas teorías.

Al ver que no llegaban a nada Bulma tuvo la grandiosa idea de viajar al pasado para buscar alguna prueba, y con la ayuda de Vegeta lograron construir la máquina del tiempo. Ahora lo que restaba era trabajo de Vegeta, él debía buscar esa prueba mientras Bulma se ocupaba de la parte técnica.

-Raditz tus proyectos siempre son basura-

-Y tu no querras que mi tío se entere que te acostaste conmigo, ¿o sí?- se acercó asechando a la científico. Bulma comenzó a temblar, sabía esa mirada, era la misma mirada amenazadora de toda la familia Saiyajin. Raditz no era Ouji, era Son, pero a fin de cuentas saijayin y sabía que debía tener cuidado con él.

-¿Cuanto necesitas?- aún así Radtiz no detuvo su paso hasta que posó sus grandes manos sobre las piernas de la científica, las abrió de un golpe y tomando su cintura la pegó a su cuerpo. Se acercó a su oído

-Cinco millones de dólares-

-Es demasiado- respondió asustada. El hombre la tocaba y ella no podía hacer nada, el laboratorio estaba en el sótano de su casa y nadie estaba autorizado, Raditz era el único que violaba la seguridad.

-Quiero abrir una empresa, Freezer me ofreció una franquicia de su negocio de automóviles así que necesito depositar mi inversión a más tardar mañana preciosa- se relamió el labio inferior.

-Freezer es la competencia de la empresa de mi padre, no me puedes pedir eso- él comenzó a respirar sobre su cueyo.

-Por mi puedes decirle a ese señor lo que quieras, Vegeta sabe que eso no pasará-

-Oh nena, me gusta cuando te pones agresiva- Raditz la tomó con sus dos brazos y la hechó sobre la mesa tirando nuevamente todos los papeles. Bulma forcejeaba pero no era suficiente, él la tenía bajo su dominio.

-Por favor para Raditz- aún no lloraba, era muy fuerte pero estaba asustada. Aún así lo de menos era darle el dinero y que se fuera, el problema era para quien trabajaría.

-Vegeta será capaz de matarme si te hago algo, se convertirá en un asesino e irá a la cárcel- comenzó a subir poco a poco la bata blanca, ya rosaba sus manos con la delicada piel de la mujer. Bulma analizó lo que decía y accedió.

-Tendrás tu dinero, mañana a primera hora- tras escuchar esto Raditz la volvió a tocar de manera más agresiva y sobre la ropa y soltó una agresiva carcajada.

-Estabas excitada, es una lástima que seas tan débil. Pude notar que sabes abrir muy bien las piernas preciosas, Vegeta sí que tiene suerte.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Bulma aún espantada no se movía de la mesa.

-Te dejé mi número de cuenta, y mi celular por si deseas continuar- el salió triunfante, después de todo había conseguido lo que quería. Bulma no estaba segura si Vegeta era capaz de matar, pero no se arriesgaría a averiguarlo y es que cuando Vegeta se enteró de por qué ella era tan fría e indiferente, Buscó al culpable y lo envió al hospital. Yamcha tardó más de tres meses para recuperarse.

Cuando logró acomodarse, sintió en su entrepierna una tarjeta. No se había dado cuenta cómo había llegado ahí

"Este imbécil tocó más de la cuenta y no lo sentí" pensó. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la empresa de su padre, necesitaría un préstamo y no podía dejar sus cuentas personales, mucho menos las que compartía con Vegeta, sin fondos.

Obviamente no le diría a su padre para que lo necesitara.

Esa noche no durmió, ni siquiera había comido y no sentía hambre. Cada vez que Vegeta se iba Raditz aparecía para hostigarla. Esperaba con ansias el día en que pudieran cambiar de ciudad, así no tendría que verlo más que en reuniones familiares con los Saiyajin.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora el depósito estaba hecho. Había tenido que mentirle a su padre diciéndole que pasaba por una pequeña crisis financiera ya que había invertido mucho tiempo en la máquina del tiempo y no había trabajado, ahora había que recuperarse. Él no tuvo ningún problema puesto que era una parte insignificante para él, ella prometió devolverlo pero él se aferró a no recibirlo, después lo intentaría pero sabía que sería difícil. Además debía de haber discreción pues si vegeta se creyera el asunto de la crisis financiera, revisaría todos y cada uno de los gastos de los últimos meses hasta dar con el problema, era muy buen administrador.

Y esa misma tarde, de nuevo estaba acomodando papeles, Raditz había intentado propasarse con ella por dinero, ¿Tan bajo llegaría a caer ese sujeto?, o no sabía si ella sería la que caería bajo accediendo a sus amenazas solo por no confiar en Vegeta.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Vegeta en este momento?" suspiró. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.


	4. Lecciones

Mi favorito hasta ahorita, supongo. Que bueno que les guste, estoy adelantando lo más que puedo, llev capitulos pero creo que no podré actualizar hasta el lunes puesto que tengo unos pendientes por hacer este fin de semana.

Gracias por comentar Sky (Bulma si trató de defenderse, pero como vio que no pudo por eso accedió).

MilaBela,me da un poco de pereza incluir lo de Mirai, por un momento pensé que debía hacerlo por que no quiero que se pierdan, pero por los contextos creo que no es complicado, aunque habrá un capi en el que me veré obligada a hacerlo. Y si, si me he enamorado, Vegeta porsupuesto jaja y ultimamente tengo una ligera obsesión con Raditz, me hubiera gustado que tuviera más participación en el anime pero ni hablar, lo bueno es que podré usarlo en esta historia y pues mi segundo amor ficticio tendrá un papel importante. Gracias por comentar.

Capitulo 4 Lecciones

Apenas salieron los primeros rayos del sol y Bunny despertaba a las más jóvenes de la casa.

-Mamá pero si es muy temprano- se quejó Bulma.

-Debiste pensar eso anoche en la cena- parecía molesta.

-Tía Bunny pero debe castigar solo a Bulma ¿por qué a mí?-

-Será un castigo para Bulma y un preventivo para ti Milk, además solo serán unos cuantos días, mientras tu estadía querida.

Tomaron un baño y se dispusieron a vestirse. Bunny ayudaba a Bulma con el corsete, aunque no era un día especial, lo tomaría como parte del correctivo por haber hablado en la cena del día anterior.

-Abajo las espera la señorita Lunch, deben arreglar su cabello de manera que su cabeza esté despejada- Bulma hizo una mueca, su madre había apretado tan fuerte el corsete que pellizcó un pedacito de piel y en lugar de deshacerlo continuo hasta terminar el agarre. Los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron pero no lloraría. Respiró hondo, o al menos lo que podía y terminó de vestirse.

-Supongo que habrá libros-

-Ya lo sabes hija- Bunny observó a Milk, quien ya estaba lista- vámonos querida, Bulma nos alcanzará.

Milk echó una mirada a su prima, había pensado en aflojarle apenas se fuera su madre, pero la mayor sospechó y esperó a que la morena estuviera lista, Bulma no podría hacerlo sola.

Luego de unos minutos, Bulma bajó. Apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

Nuevamente todos se encontraban en el comedor dispuestos a desayunar, esta vez la invitada era Lunch, quien observaba asombrada a Vegeta. Ella si era una mujer trotamundos, la peliazul había conocido cientos de personas pero jamás había visto algo similar.

Vegeta se sentía incómodo. Tuvo que vestir ropas de aquella época y no le era nada cómodo. Estaba acalorado y sentía que se asfixiaba, sus gestos eran de hastío.

No era el único incómodo. Bulma no podía comer, sentía que la comida se atoraba en su tubo digestivo, el agua bajaba con dificultad, su expresión era de incomodo sufrimiento.

-¿Qué le pareció su primera noche joven Vegeta?- Bunny inició la conversación.

-Formidable señora- respondió amable.

-Hija debes alimentarte bien, espero que no estés pensando en dejar la comida-

Bulma había dejado de comer, se sentía realmente mal. Lo único que quería era que alguien le arrancara ese molesto ropaje en ese momento.

-Como médico le recomiendo que no le obligue a comer más de lo que su sistema le pide- Bunny observó asombrada a Vegeta.

-¿Es medico también?- No precisamente pero vegeta notó la incomodidad en la joven, le gustaba verla sufrir, pero si la hacía comer no soportaría más y probablemente desmayaría, él no quería dejar de ver esos expresivos ojos azules por nada del mundo.

-Así es señora- sonrió ladino, Bulma lo observó y aprovechó que su madre había girado para hablar a algún sirviente.

-Gracias- susurró.

-Hmp- respondió.

Al terminar el desayuno cada quien se dirigió a sus labores. Gokú y Turles dirigieron Vegeta a la biblioteca dentro de la casa. Al entrar, el investigador quedó anonadado, había alrededor de dos mil libros

-Deben ser unos dos mil- susurró vegeta

-Cinco mil- Corrigió Turles.

Vegeta tomó uno de sus libros, utilizaría algunos de los métodos de su época para poner a prueba a sus alumnos. Le entregó una hoja a cada uno, comenzó una lectura acerca de física básica, ellos debían escribir lo que comprendían de la lectura.

Al terminar, Vegeta se dio cuenta que había subestimado la capacidad de los dos muchachos, comprendían todo a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, Lunch, Bunny y las chicas iniciaban las clases de modismos. Con cuatro libros de quinientas páginas cada una en la cabeza. De pié, debían permanecer dentro del mismo circulo, tan pequeño que solo las plantas de sus pies cabían.

Para Bulma se ponía cada vez más difícil puesto que el corsete además de cortarle la respiración, sentía peor el pellizco en su espalda.

-Señorita Bunny, el Doctor la necesita- una de las empleadas irrumpió en la clase. Bunny se retiró y Lunch aprovechó el momento para dejar a las niñas descansar.

Tanto Lunch como Milk estaban advertidos de no intervenir con el correctivo. Bulma lo único que pudo hacer fue salir a tomar aire al jardín. Sabía que cuando mamá y papá se encerraban, durarían horas ahí.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, a decir verdad se había alejado bastante de la mansión. Se recargó junto a un arbusto, el mismo en el que disfrutaba de las nueces que caían.

-Es una hermosa vista ¿no cres?- pegó un salto cuando escuchó esa voz.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto le había parecido atractivo, y el resto de sus encuentros, aunque fueran con el resto de la familia los disfrutaba. Él era atractivo, nunca se había admirado por la presencia de un varón.

-Me gusta venir… a pensar- respondió calmada.

-Ponte de pié niñita- ordenó vegeta. No soportaba más verla sufriendo por ese corsete.

-No permitiré que me hables así, grosero- ofendida subió un poco su tono de voz y giró su rostro para evitar la mirada de Vegeta.

Éste soltó una risita burlona, la tomó de un brazo, cuando la tuvo de pie la volteó y puso de frente al árbol.

Bulma pensaba gritar, la acción le había parecido un tanto violenta pero la mano de vegeta en su boca lo evitó. Comenzó a temblar, la mano de él estaba sobre su vientre y sentía su respiración entre su rostro y sus hombros, su cueyo se erizó y sintió un ligero cosquilleo subiendo por sus piernas hasta su cadera.

-No grites, te voy a ayudar- Vegeta quitó su mano del vientre de la joven, sobre la tela y de manera hábil, como si antes lo hubiese hecho, aflojaba un poco el corset. Eso le permitió a Bulma respirar un poco mejor, se sintió aliviada. Pero el temor entró de nuevo cuando sintió las ásperas y frias manos recorrer su espalda. Posó su dedo cordial y anular sobre el pequeño moretón que había causado el violento agarre de la prenda y acarició lento y suave.

Bulma sintió un poco mejor y suspiró. Al sentirla más relajada vegeta retiró su mano de la boca aflojó un poco más el corsete haciendo que tuviera movimiento. Bulma sumisa y disfrutando del momento, olvidándose de las clases y respirando mejor que nunca.

Nuevamente abrochó el corsete pero ahora con mas delicadeza. Era un experto en destrozar prendas íntimas femeninas, pero debía ser más cuidadoso si quería ganarse más que la confianza de la joven.

Al terminar, tomó su antebrazo y la giró hacia él. Se miraron por unos segundos. Eran los mismos ojos de su esposa, pero materializados en una niña. La extrañaba, si, pero su curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podía llegar con la pequeña Bulma era mayor.

Si realmente Bulma, su esposa era la reencarnación de esa Bulma no tendría problema en conquistarla.

-¿No deberías estar tomando una clase?- preguntó para sacarla de su trance. Bulma parpadeó unos instantes y corrió nuevamente.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se preguntó para sí misma. Se sentía mejor pero no debía demostrarlo puesto que pondría en riesgo ese mágico encuentro además de los miles de problemas que conllevaría.

En el momento en que volvió a colocarse dentro de su círculo y con los pesados libros en la cabeza, su madre volvió.

-Buen trabajo Lunch- felicitó la inocente mujer. Las tres se echaron una mirada cómplice, todas habían descansado pero la que más había disfrutado era Bulma.

Vegeta había salido para tomar un poco de aire, había sacado cigarrillos y estaba dispuesto a fumar, pero vio la figura de Bulma atravesar el jardín y sintió curiosidad de seguirla.

Luego de su encuentro, Vegeta había ideado un nuevo plan. La conquistaría a como fuese lugar, le mostraría los aspectos obscuros y obscenos de la naturaleza humana, era simplemente una exquisitez el corromper esa adorable inocencia.

Si lograba tener sexo con la adolescente para preñarla, esperaría a que el bebe naciera y le llevaría al futuro. Presentaría una prueba de sangre y la compararía con una de Bulma, la gente se cuestionaría si ese bebe no había provenido del vientre de Bulma y él demostraría que eso no era posible, puesto que el vientre de ella aún es virgen. Aclarando que su sexualidad no, pero su vientre, aquella famosa "caja de mamás" aún era virgen. Si se comprobaba que el niño tenía la misma composición genética de él y Bulma, y que Bulma jamás lo concibió, tomarían como real la teoría de la reencarnación y los trabajos de todos sus antecesores, incluyendo el suyo habrían valido la pena. Pasaría a la historia como el hombre que comprobó la famosa teoría.

Cuando volvió a la biblioteca se encontró con un par de jóvenes aburridos, uno dormido.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo insectos?- enfadado por el comportamiento, tomó las hojas donde había puesto la nueva actividad a los jóvenes. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que el doctor Briefs quería que aprendieran, ellos estaban muy bien preparados. Gokú explicó que habían terminado las actividades apenas se dispuso a recorrer el jardín.

Vegeta fue en búsqueda del doctor, sería mejor aclarar el asunto de una vez. Al caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, se topo nuevamente con esa turbante mirada, inocente y curiosa de Bulma. ¿Qué demonios lo hacía flaquear ante esa figura?

-Jóven Vegeta espero no le den problemas mis muchachos- al entrar a la oficina el Dr. Briefs observaba con detenimiento una pequeña máquina novedosa para algunos, antigua para vegeta.

-Eh… no señor, al contrario, no logro entender ¿Qué quiere que aprendan?, he intentado de todo y todo lo responden bien, n tengo nada que enseñarles- explicó agitado.

El Dr. Se quedó pensando un momento, luego continuó.

-¿Por qué no les enseñas un poco de ese deporte del que hablabas en la cena?- Vegeta quedó sorprendido.

-¿De artes marciales?-cuestionó. El doctor no respondió.

-Si… eso… debes ser un poco difícil… necesito de alguien que sepa y esté a mi altura para darles una demostración.

-Entonces tráigalo, estoy dispuesto a pagar, de lo contrario si no tiene en qué ocupar a mis hijos puede continuar su camino lejos de mi casa-

No prestaba mucho interés. Vegeta se incomodó un poco pero encontró la manera de solucionarlo. Regresaría al futuro, pediría ayuda y discreción a su primo, recibiría un pago, lo que pidiera a cambio, de trabajar para él.

-Necesito que me dé unos días, debo ir personalmente por él- solicitó Vegeta.

-¿Doce días?-

-No mas- Vegeta a punto de salir por esa enorme puerta de madera fue detenido, algo inconveniente.

-Piccolo te acompañará-

No esperaba esa orden. Si deseaba seguir bajo el techo del Dr. Briefs, debía obedecer en todo, pero Piccolo no debía saber los métodos por los cuales viajaba, en realidad no eran doce días de ausencia. Solamente era el tiempo necesario para caminar lo suficientemente lejos para des encapsular la máquina del tiempo y regresar.

-No hace falt….-

-No te preocupes, Bulma desea conocer más allá del jardín y creo que lo merece- El doctor había abandonado su entretenida observación y caminó hacia Vegeta.

-¿Quiere decir que….?-

-Vegeta quiero que mi hija y Milk los acompañen, el padre de Milk me pidió en una carta que me hiciera cargo de ella por un tiempo, al parecer su madre está muy enferma y no podrá atenderlas a las dos, Milk es una muchacha muy buena y tranquila, no te causará problemas-

Vegeta no sabía que responder. Se había metido en tremendo lío, ahora debía cargar con esas dos jovencitas, el mayordomo y sabrá a dónde llegarían.

-Mi mujer cometió una injusticia con mi hija, la lastimó físicamente y quiero remendar el daño permitiéndole la dicha de viajar, usted hablaba de un camino hermoso y seguro, además si usted conoce artes militares no habrá ningún problema si debe protegerla-

-De acuerdo Doctor, ellas irán conmigo, solo le pido que su mayordomo y las damas me esperen en donde yo se los pida, al lugar al que voy es demasiado peligroso para ellas, sé de un lugar en donde podrán descansar-

El doctor aceptó. Confiaba en Vegeta aunque Piccolo opinara lo contrario parecía un sujeto responsable. Era cierto, pero algo muy extraño se apoderaba de los instintos de Vegeta, un asunto que probablemente traería problemas en su época y en la que visitaba.


	5. El Viaje

Bien aclarando dudas:

knicky: Lamento no haberlo aclarado al principio, y es que tenía un prologo que explicaba algo sobre esa época, siglo XVII, año 1700, para concordar con los personajes históricos que incluí que espero no tener problemas en hacerlo. Bulma está en la época actual, y estoy viendo que varios tienen problemas para identificar las épocas (es normal por que yo describo las imágenes en mi mente olvidando que no pueden conectarse a mi mente, lo siento jeje ) para corregir ese error me dirigiré a Bulma como Mirai Bulma o M. Bulma, en caso de que se hable en un solo capitulo sobre ella, lo que si pasará no será necesario. No es Vegeta quien termina siendo Mirai Vegeta enemigo de Bulma, mas bien Mirai Bulma de su propio pasado, ya verán por qué. Gracias por comentar

Lolita1994: Gracias por comentar

MilaBela: No comas ansias, todo a su tiempo (me refiero a el pasado de vegeta y compañía). En cuanto a los review, deberías saber que los que escribimos nos alimentamos de reviews así que me fascina que me digan que opinan, eso me hace animarme más. Graciase igualmente suerte,

Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos y disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo 5 El viaje

Esa misma noche partieron. Decidieron recorrer el camino que conocían iniciando de noche, así no habría problemas.

Napa, uno de los sirvientes del doctor dirigía el carruaje. A su derecha viajaba Piccolo quien no dejaba de observar el caballo a su derecha, Vegeta.

Dentro del carruaje Bulma observaba a detalle lo que alcanzaba a percibir gracias a la luz de la luna, Milk se había dormido.

Vegeta, dentro de sus pensamientos, intentaba comprender el por qué no le habían dejado moverse solo.

-No confío en ti enano- Pareciera como si Piccolo leyera su mente. Vegeta se giró para verlo pero no respondió. -El doctor te habría enviado de no ser porque yo mismo se lo pedí. Tienes un aura muy extraña y no soy el único que lo ha notado- No entendía a que se refería, aún así recordó la mirada de sorpresa de la peliazul que había en el comedor en la mañana.

-No tengo problema en que vengan, y si desconfían de mí tampoco me molesta, no tengo nada que ocultar- no era un hombre que se preocupaba por lo que pensaran de él, pero le hervía la sangre cuando lo retaban, solo que debía contenerse. Si iniciaba una pelea con el mayordomo tal vez asustaría a la joya que viajaba dentro del carruaje.

El silencio humano perduró, el viaje fue decorado con la hermosa luz de la luna, el canto de los grillos y una que otra luciérnaga. A lo lejos se escuchaba el aullido de los animales pero era lo que menos les preocupaba.

A los primeros rayos del sol, se detuvieron para comer algo. Bulma y Milk bajaron del carruaje para respirar un poco de aire.

-Cielos, creo que debería de quitarme esto- el gran terror de Bulma, no había podido escaparse del molesto corsé. Milk no había podido descansar, también le molestaba.

Napa se echó sobre el césped a descansar. Vegeta ató su caballo a un árbol y se fue sin decir nada. Bulma lo siguió con la mirada.

-Iré a caminar un poco, voy a revisar el camino- avisó Piccolo dejando a las dos jóvenes.

Al alejarse Piccolo y comprobar que Napa se había dormido, Bulma no podía desaprovechar un nuevo encuentro a solas con Vegeta, solo que tenía un problema.

-Bulma necesito quitarme esto, ya no lo soporto- Milk había entrado en desesperación.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí- sonrió Bulma. Esa sería su oportunidad.

Bulma dirigió el camino, exactamente por el mismo lugar por donde había pasado Vegeta. Cuando Milk vio que se había alejado lo suficiente del camino se detuvo.

-Aquí está bien. Se quitó la prenda que llevaba sobre el corseé. Se acercó a Bulma y comenzó a deshacer los nudos.

-No entiendo si tanto te gustaban Milk- la pelinegra comenzaba a sentir que su sangre volvía a circular. Se retiró el corseé dejando su desnudes a la vista.

-Me agradan, son lindos pero solo cuando son ocasiones especiales, no para dormir- nuevamente se vistió.

-Es tu turno Bulma- La peliazul se dio cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Vegeta se había detenido cuando vio a las jovencitas caminar en dirección hacia él, pero éste se escondió detrás de un árbol y observaba aquel cuadro.

"No está nada mal" una sonrisa ladina, había visto a la morena semidesnuda, solo esperaba que Bulma hiciera lo mismo y así fue.

Se maldecía por no ser él quien deshacía esos nudos. Su excitación comenzaba a crecer al ver ese cuerpo de niña en casi mujer, sin tantas curva pero adorable. Definitivamente lo primero que haría al regresar al futuro sería tomar a su esposa, de igual forma podía hacerlo pensando en la niña sin que su mujer se diera cuenta, se llamaban igual.

La ropa de Bulma era diferente a la de Milk, era como un top con pequeños globos en los hombros cubriendo únicamente sus pechos. Su vientre quedaba a la vista ya que la pieza complementaria era precisamente el corseé que se había quitado.

-No pensé que fuera parte del vestido- Milk se sorprendió al ver a Bulma tan despreocupada.

-Pues ya lo vez- respondió esta. No sabía si esperar a que Vegeta saliera o continuar caminando para descubrirlo.

-Parece que hay un riachuelo por aquí cerca, ¿Lo escuchas?-

-Si Milk- Su prima comenzó a caminar en dirección a lo que escuchaba, era un buen pretexto para continuar con el camino, y fue iniciativa de la otra.

Vegeta se espantó un poco, tomó aire y se sentó a los pies del árbol, esperando que las jóvenes llegaran y pensaran que descansaba.

-Joven Vegeta- Milk fue la primera al verlo. Bulma estaba nerviosa, fue en ese momento que recapacitó en que había sido una mala idea en provocar a Vegeta.

-Aunque sea un lugar seguro deben tener más cuidado, ¿a dónde cren que iban?- se colocó de pié esperando respuesta.

-Escuchamos un rio por aquí cerca- Bulma temerosa respondió. Él se limitó a verla sobre el rabillo del ojo

-Es el mismo que corre por su casa-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- cuestionó Milk Curiosa

-Cartografía-

-¿Qué es eso?- Tanto interés le causó un poco de molestia a Bulma.

-Por qué mejor no vamos a tomar un poco de agua-

-No es sano que beban- vegeta estiró una cantinflora y les dio de beber. Aún así Bulma se empeñó en continuar para mojar sus brazos y rostro.

El solo tenerla de cerca sin poder admirarla en su esplendor impacientó a Vegeta.

-Yo iré detrás de ustedes- esperó a que caminaran y las siguió. Ambas eran endemoniadamente lindas, pero no podía perder el tiempo como un tonto Saiyajin. Sabía que lo hombres de su familia eran débiles ante la belleza femenina con excepción de él y su primo Kakaroto. Tenían diferentes objetivos pero aún así esa sangre corría por sus venas, debía controlarse.

Al llegar, Bulma fue la primera en correr hacia el agua. Milk lo hizo más calmada, se sentó sobre una piedra de manera delicada tomó agua con ambas manos.

-Debes tener cuidado, la corriente va muy rápida y el rio está cargado- Vegeta se acercó, como pretexto para estar cerca de ella tomó unas cuantas piedras de cristal y las hecho a su bolsa del pantalón.

Bulma estaba en cuclillas a la orilla del rio. Al intentar levantarse resbaló pero Vegeta alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura. Ella enrojeció y Milk gritó.

-Sabía que no debía confiar en ti- Piccolo apareció de la nada, tomó a Bulma de un brazo y la lanzó a Napa de manera Brusca. Milk corrió hacia su prima.

-Si caía al agua se iría con la corriente- el susto de ver a Bulma casi caer, y la forma en la que Piccolo había llegado, puso de nervios a Vegeta y éste explotó. Una vena en su frente y su ceño fruncido proyectaron al verdadero Vegeta.

Enfurecido regresaría al camino.

-Regresaremos a la mansión, esto lo tiene que saber el Doctor-

-Piccolo es verdad, Vegeta nos dio un poco de agua, de el bote que lleva colgando, Bulma en empeñó en venir al rio para refrescarnos un poco- Milk explicó nerviosa. Bulma permanecía seria y asustada.

-¿Por qué está vestida de esa manera?- Piccolo no retiraba la mirada de Vegeta. Éste se detuvo para esperar a que Bulma diera respuesta pero no fue así.

-Si usaras ese molesto corseé apuesto que lo entenderías- respondió Milk- además ¿por qué no se lo preguntas mejor a la mujer que espías?-

Cansado de escucharlos continuó con su camino. Bulma hizo caso omiso a la declaración de Milk. Napa soltó una carcajada y Piccolo miró fijamente a Milk

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza. Decidido a aclarar el asunto después, dio la orden de regresar.

-Vístete bien Bulma- fue lo único que dijo el mayordomo al abrirle la puerta del carruaje a las señoritas.

-Viajará como se sienta cómoda- Milk retadora abordó después de Bulma y arrebató la puerta de las manos de Piccolo.

Bulma se sentía culpable, estuvo a punto de meter a Vegeta en un problema de no ser por que Milk lo salvó.

Lo observaba montar su caballo, su rostro no era el mismo del joven que hablaba en la mesa en la cena de la noche anterior.

Por la mente de Vegeta solo pasaba una cosa "Esa mocosa me está provocando pero no sabe lo que hace". Y echó a galopar el corcel.

Dio un hondo suspiro al sentir el carruaje moverse. Por lo visto no regresarían, no sin lo que Vegeta iba a buscar.

El resto del viaje fue totalmente diferente. Llegaban a pequeños poblados Vegeta y Napa entraban por alcohol mientras Piccolo esperaba junto a las señoritas.

Después del incidente decidió no quitarles los ojos de encima, a decir verdad estaba pensando en cómo sacarle lo que sabía a esa muchacha. Era un asunto que le preocupaba, era algo delicado.

Luego de 10 días por fin se detuvieron en una pequeña cabaña a descansar.

Vegeta se había adelantado para ofrecer oro a los ancianos que Vivian en la cabaña para que fingieran que lo conocían, debían decir que era el límite del reino ingles y que no debían cruzar más allá.

El plan funcionó, vegeta se fue y los demás esperarían uno o dos días a que el científico volviera.

Bulma aún se sentía apenada por haber incomodado a Vegeta, después de todo entendía porque su madre y su padre se empeñaban en mantenerla en casa e inculcarle buenos modales, era demasiado testaruda y eso metía en problemas a terceros.

-¿Te ha gustado el paseo?- Milk acomodaba un poco la habitación que les habían prestado los nobles ancianos amigos de Vegeta.

Bulma ensimismada no escuchó a su prima. Milk se acercó a ella e intentó descifrar esa mirada perdida.

-¿Te pasa algo?- la tomó de los hombros para hacerla regresar.

-EH, no nada, estoy Bien- Bulma se separó y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, la anciana había preparado tinas de con agua caliente para las invitadas.

Luego de ese relajante y necesario baño, se vistieron, en su equipaje habían preparado ropa para dormir pero como era la primera y única parada que harían para dormir en una verdadera cama no la habían usado hasta ese momento.

Por otra parte Vegeta por fin había llegado lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña. Sacó una capsula de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en su costado izquierdo, apretó un botón y la lanzó. De ahí apareció una extraña máquina de manera circular, sacó un control y la encendió. El suelo comenzó a temblar y una luz cegadora indicaba que estaba lista para recibir a Vegeta y regresarlo al futuro.

Del otro lado de la máquina, Bulma esperaba impaciente señal de su amado. Ella también sintió el temblor y vio la luz detrás de la puerta del laboratorio. Corrió, sabía que Vegeta había vuelto. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente, ahí estaba el vestido de una forma curiosa.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo y él se dedicó a desnudarla, también la extrañaba y estaba sediento de esos besos expertos que ella le brindaba. Al tocarla y pensar en esa niña le parecía ilógico, su mujer lo tenía todo, todo lo que él necesitaba.

Nuevamente la mesa se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Cuando ella bajó su rostro al cuello de su amado notó algo desagradable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin bañarte?- preguntó agitada. Vegeta se rió y la llevo en brazos hacia el baño que se encontraba dentro de su recamara, arriba.

Mientras ella elegía la temperatura correcta, ni muy fría ni muy caliente él se desvestía. Ella no hubo necesidad pues vegeta no perdió el tiempo mientras se comía su boca en el laboratorio.

Entraron en la regadera y se unieron bajo el agua.

Fue alrededor de tres horas de imparables caricias y besos efusivos, respirando poco y moviendo mucho.

Cuando por fin calmaron sus ansias Bulma dejó que la tina se llenara de agua, ella misma tallaría la espalda de Vegeta. Como siempre lo hacía cuando tenían tiempo de descansar.

-¿Cómo es el pasado?- se había sentado detrás de él, sobre la orilla de la tina. Él flexionaba la espalda hacia adelante para que ella pudiera pasar la esponja de manera libre.

-Un dolor de cabeza- respondió fastidiado.

Ella lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló suavemente hacia ella. La espalda masculina chocó con la pared de la tina, quedando atrapado entre esas fuertes piernas con piel de porcelana.

Él colocó su cabeza sobre una de esas piernas. Bulma echó un poco de champo sobre el cuero cabelludo rebelde de su hombre e inició con ese incitante masaje que tanto envidiaba, algo que él no sabía hacer.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Vegeta no había pensado en qué le diría a Bulma cuando regresara, a decir verdad no había pensado que sería necesario en el inter, pero ese aferrado doctor lo había obligado.

Para evadir la respuesta mientras pensaba en algo comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en el interior del muslo de esas piernas que tanto amaba. Bulma se colocó de pié y pasó sobre Vegeta. Al intentar sentarse mordió uno de sus glúteos.

-¡Deja de jugar Vegeta!- ordenó la científico.

-Mujer tenemos varios días sin vernos y tú me rechazas- la abrazó por la cintura con sus dos brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el cuello y su espalda sobre su torso.

-Vegeta ¿no podemos dejar todo esto y continuar con nuestra vida normal?- esa pregunta ni ella misma se había imaginado que la haría.

-Será el último trabajo que haga, después de esto me haré cargo del negocio de mi padre, lo prometo-

Bulma se levanto nuevamente, se colocó de rodillas frente a él y puso un puchero de molestia.

-Eso nunca-

-¿No es lo que quieres?, ¿Una vida normal?- preguntó extrañado.

-Me gusta lo que hacemos, pero no me gusta que te vayas-

\- Es la primera vez- la tomó de la cintura y la hizo nuevamente hacia él. Ahora estaban de frente,

-¿A qué viniste?, digo para mi es lo único bueno que me ha pasado estos últimos días pero me extraña, habías dicho que no volverías hasta que tuvieras lo que querías-

-Bulma necesito llevar a alguien conmigo, alguien que sabe de artes marciales-

-¿Y eso para qué?- preguntó preocupada

-Fui a una época en la que nadie sabe nada del mundo, cometí la estupidez de mencionarlo y ahora quieren que le enseñe a un par de mocosos- no eran un par de mocosos físicamente pero mentalmente para él sí.

-¿Y quién piensas que es el indicado para ir, Kakaroto?, cuando regresen vendrá feliz de la vida divulgándolo a todo mundo, es lo peor que puedes hacer, después tendremos que rendir cuentas al mundo de nuestro trabajo y si fracasamos…- Bulma se puso nerviosa

-No fracasaremos y no será el inútil de Kakaroto-

Bulma se impacientó una vez más.

-Solo hay dos personas con las que practicas artes marciales-

-Raditz irá-

"No, él no" pensó.


	6. Errores

Gracias por comentar, espero que lo disfruten, saludos Knicky Ouji: Bulma se preocupa por que teme que Raditz los extorsione después, pero ni ella ni tu ni nadie salvo yo sabe lo que viene después, ese sujeto es pieza clave. Piccolo estará en problemas pero eso es ventaja para alguno de los personajes que se mete en un buen lío en unos capítulos más adelante

MilaBela: Vegeta está en serios problemas, es todo lo que te puedo decir. Lo mismo, piccolo y raditz son clave en esto en fin espero que lo sigas disfrutando

Capitulo 6 Errores

Una discusión hizo temblar la residencia Ouji-Briefs. Ambos tenían un carácter algo fuerte, así como compartían tantas cosas y las disfrutaban, si divergían en algo peleaban a muerte.

-No está en discusión, no puedes intervenir en mi proyecto- furioso tomaba su celular, ya con suficiente carga y llamó a Raditz dejando a Bulma con la palabra en la boca.

Ella estaba aturdida, no podía confiar en él. Sabía que si iba haría una estupidez y lo echaría todo a perder, desde su proyecto hasta su relación marital

-Insecto te necesito aquí ahora- ordenaba.- ¿De qué mierda hablas?, no entiendo, tengo un trabajo para ti y te necesito ahora insecto- un gesto de confusión alertó a Bulma.

-Te dije que no le hablaras-

-¿Por qué?- se acercó hacia el elegante mini bar y tomó una copa. Luego de revisar las etiquetas de las botellas que adornaban el mueble eligió una. Se sirvió de ésta y con la copa y la botella en mano se dirigió a la sala donde yacía su furiosa mujer.

-Es un traidor- escupió. Ella tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, Vegeta amaba cuando ella hacía eso y más cuando se molestaba.

-No hagas eso, no ahora- se acercó hacia ella, se sentó a su derecha dejando la botella en la mesa central. Con su mano izquierda, la que no tenía la copa, acarició su rostro y de su mentón la acercó a él. Un profundo beso, disfrutando esa lucha de lenguas y sabores combinados, el de el alcohol con el tabaco. Amargos, como su relación con el mundo. Eran solitarios, por eso se identificaban, por eso se amaban.

Un timbre los interrumpió. Vegeta odiaba ese timbre pero Bulma se había empeñado en ponerlo y es que cuando no tenían, no escuchaban cuando llamaban a la puerta.

Él abrió, ella esperaba sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Cuando vegeta estaba le gustaba usar ropa diminuta, él amaba sus piernas, pero a sabiendas de la presencia de Raditz optó por unos jeans y su bata blanca de laboratorio.

Escuchó a los hombres llegar, se bebió la copa que se había servido Vegeta solo para tomar valor. Esperaba que Raditz no cometiera una estupidez más grande a la que ella había hecho al ceder al préstamo que él había obligado a dar.

-Buen día Bulma- una sonrisa burlona, se acercó a la mujer y besó su mejilla.

Ella solo torció los ojos y rio con ironía.

-Buen día Saiyajin- remarcó.

-Ve al grano Vegeta, tengo unos negocios que atender- Vegeta estaba en el mini-bar, tomó dos copas más y las llevó a donde los otros dos. Las sirvió.

-Tengo un negocio mejor Raditz, sé que no tienes empleo y necesitas para pagar tus putas y tus polvos- era directo.

-¿A sí?- rió nuevamente y observó a Bulma. Sus labios corrugados, pareciera como si ese exquisito color rojo perdiera la circulación por la presión quedando morados.

-Tengo algunas clausulas que ya preparé- De algún lugar vegeta sacó unas hojas que en algún momento preparó- este es tu contrato- se lo entregó a Raditz.

-Me da flojera leerlo, solo dime los términos y condiciones-

-Discreción, si hablas serás enviado a prisión. No puedes fallarme Raditz, tengo más poder que tu y puedo llevarte a un hospital psiquiátrico-

-Hay enfermeras guapas- se rió. Vegeta esbozó la misma sonrisa traviesa de su primo. Bulma solamente abrió los ojos en sorpresa, definitivamente se había metido con un loco.

-Raditz, si haces todo lo que te pido, tendrás lo que quieras, solamente quiero que me acompañes a un viaje a la antigua Inglaterra, a dar unas clases de artes marciales para un par de niños idiotas-

-¿Por qué no contratas a un inglés?- Raditz se sentó en el sillón individual, colocó la copa sobre la mesita y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Es un viaje al pasado, cometí un error, ahora necesito que me ayudes a repararlo- Raditz se enderezó. No esperaba esa explicación, de hecho cualquier persona se sorprendería.

-es arriesgado, podría quedar atrapado-

-Yo regresé y estoy bien, la máquina del tiempo es lo de menos- respondió Vegeta ofendido. Raditz nuevamente tomó la copa y la bebió de un sorbo. Se sirvió nuevamente y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-No tienes que hacerlo…- Bulma no quería a Raditz en eso e intentó detenerlo.

-Ya es tarde, tiene que hacerlo porque sabe en que andamos y no me voy a arriesgar a que se valla así nomas- amenazó con la mirada a su mujer. Luego vio nuevamente a Raditz.

-¿Cuánto pagas?- torció su cabeza, mostrando interés.

-Cinco millones de dólares por tu discreción además de tu trabajo- Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a temblar. Los tenían pero los fondos de vegeta no los cumplían, tomaría de lo de ella y ya había pagado suficiente por nada.

-Quiero diez- exigió.

-Serán siete, siete millones de dólares, pero si fallas te vas con los locos-Raditz se colocó de pie y se rió. Tomó la copa y la chocó con Vegeta esperando que Bulma hiciere lo mismo, ella lo dudó un poco y al final lo hizo. El trato se cerró, Raditz firmó los papeles y se fue. Había que preparar su ropa de pelea, Vegeta haría lo mismo.

Bulma estaba furiosa, no quería hablar con Vegeta pero él se mostraba indiferente. No sabía si ella estaba molesta por su indiferencia o por haber hecho el trato con Raditz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podré estar en ese lugar?- Vegeta era un investigador, preparándose para ser científico. Bulma era la Científica, ella sabía más sobre la máquina del tiempo.

-Pues, no lo sé- respondió insegura- ¿Por qué?- estaba recargada sobre la puerta observando a su marido preparando sus trajes de pelea. Sus brazos cruzados eran para que él notara su inconformidad, aún así no había vuelta atrás.

-Necesito alrededor de nueve o diez meses- Bulma sintió su corazón dejando de latir, no era posible que él pensara en dejarla tanto tiempo.

-Es imposible que me pidas eso-

-¿Se puede o no?-

-Si se puede- respondió resignada. – pero no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin ti, no es justo-

Al verla desanimada reflexionó. No le convenía tenerla enojada, no le diría de su plan, no hasta que volviera con el bebé en los brazos. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la cintura y besó su frente.

-Solo serán unos cuantos meses, se pasarán rápido- tomó su barbilla y la besó. Al principio ella no mostraba interés, pero al sentir su lengua raspando su garganta no se resistió. Abrazó su cuello y él la tomó de sus glúteos, ella abrió las piernas y se enredó en su cadera.

-Vegeta cuando vuelvas quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me quitaré el dispositivo. Quiero ser madre, así no me sentiré sola cuando te vayas-

Vegeta sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Su mujer era impredecible en muchas cosas.

-De acuerdo- sonrió ladino. Le estaba mintiendo pero debía dejarla contenta para que no cometiera la tontería de querer buscarlo. Cuando ella viera al bebé seguro lo querría para ella y le evitaría la molestia de verla con esa enorme panza y lidiar las hormonas inestables.

Un profundo beso nuevamente interrumpido por el timbre, era Raditz otra vez.

Los dos Saiyajin y la científica bajaron al laboratorio.

Vegeta revisaba unos planos que había descargado de internet mientras Bulma hacía unos ajustes a la máquina para que no hubiesen problemas para que viajaran los dos.

Raditz la observaba de manera lasciva, sonreía impaciente. Bulma al notarlo solamente le tiró dedo.

Al tenerlo todo listo, la pareja se despidió en un tierno beso, ella prometiendo esperarlo y él prometiendo una sorpresa. Raditz solamente dijo "nos veremos", se adentraron en la escandalosa máquina y regresaron al pasado.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, nuevamente en el siglo XVII, vegeta comprobó que era justo en el sitio donde había partido, pues dejó un camino de piedras perfectamente acomodado para regresar a la cabaña.

Recordó que Piccolo le había advertido su desconfianza y antes de explicarle a Raditz lo que debía hacer, se cercioro de que no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Escúchame bien, probablemente lo que veas te asuste un poco, lo que estamos trabajando Bulma y yo es sobre la comprobación de la reencarnación. Probablemente no lo entiendas, no es importante que te lo explique, iremos a la mansión del Dr. Briefs, el pasado del padre de Bulma. Te quiero lejos de ella y de la otra mujer, sé que tus instintos son más fuertes que tú pero te mantendré ocupado con las artes marciales. Quiero que me ayudes con una clase de demostración para los hijos del doctor, eso es lo que quiero que no te sorprenda, cuando los veas quiero que actúes normal y que entiendas que aunque son iguales, las actitudes son diferentes-

Raditz escuchaba atento. A decir verdad le interesaba más la parte del dinero, no deseaba arruinar el trabajo de su primo, le daba algo de terror el haber viajado en esa máquina.

Comenzaron su camino, al llegar a la cabaña lo primero que vio fue a Napa preparando el carruaje de regreso.

-Que puntual- dijo el calvo al verlo.- este es el sujeto que necesitabas, ¿cierto?-

-Así es Napa, es importante que regresemos ahora-

-¿Perdiste tu corcel?- Vegeta no se había percatado de eso. Él se fue montando y regresó a pié.

-Cuestión de brujería- Piccolo salió de la cabaña- convirtió el corcel en ese sujeto- y apuntó a Raditz-

-No soy un corcel- dijo Raditz ofendido, Piccolo soltó una carcajada.

-Irán adentro, con las damas- señaló la cabina. Eso incomodó a Vegeta pues sabía lo débil de Raditz, si intentaba propasarse con Milk se metería en problemas, aunque Raditz prefería mas carne.

Al cruzar nuevamente las miradas, Vegeta le dedicó una sonrisa. Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a la hermosa peliazul, la de mirada inocente y curiosa.

Ella se extrañó de la actitud tan confusa del hombre, se había ido molesto con ella y ahora le sonreía.

Milk lo saludó con amabilidad y educación. Vegeta las presentó con Raditz, y por mucho que vegeta no lo creyera, él se había portado como un caballero, aún así no le quitaría los ojos de encima.

Bulma y Milk de un lado, Raditz y vegeta del otro. Las rodillas de Milk golpeaban con las de Raditz, y es que su estructura corporal era tan grande como la de Napa, a Milk le pareció atractivo pero se mantendría al margen. Le daba algo de vergüenza. Bulma y Vegeta se miraban intercaladamente. Ella se sentía nerviosa, quería hablar con él, pedirle disculpas, pero sentía que si lo hacía lo haría recordar, tal vez ya lo había olvidado y no necesitaba pasar por ese mal momento.

En las distintas paradas que hicieron para descansar, las conversaciones entre los cuatro comenzaron a darse de manera fluida. Raditz, pareciera docente de jardín de niños, les hablaba de princesas y castillos chinos, que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde lo había sacado. Tenía buena imaginación.

-Deberías escribir libros para niños insecto- Vegeta aprovechó un momento a solas mientras orinaban entre los árboles.

-Deberías firmarme un contrato donde tú también seas discreto- Raditz se sintió algo apenado por el comentario de Vegeta. No es que fuera bueno para esas cosas, pero era bueno conquistando damiselas así que no era problema inventar una que otra cosa.

Raditz notó algo que le causaría problemas a Vegeta, esa sería su pieza para fastidiarlo por todo.

Raditz le tenía cierto rencor a Vegeta, pues desde tenían 8 años de edad, al iniciar con el estudio de las artes marciales, Vegeta había sido muy hábil. La familia Son, era más sencilla que la Ouji, por el simple hecho de haberse criado en el campo, no eran humildes, a decir verdad, su padre Bardock era un hombre tan buen negociante como el padre de Vegeta, y se había hecho de cientos y cientos de hectáreas para sembrar. La familia se encargaba de trabajar la tierra y los Ouji de comercializar productos que era uno de los tantos negocios a los que se dedicaba la familia de Vegeta.

Era cierto que podían hacer más y trabajar menos, pero algo que Gine, la esposa de Bardock y madre de familia Son no permitiría era que su familia se convirtiera en eso dividido y arrogante que eran los Ouji. Raditz envidiaba eso también. Él prefirió buscar su camino separado de la familia y comenzó a meterse en problemas.

Además de que él se había fijado en Bulma primero que nadie.

Pasaron exactamente veinticuatro días y llegaron a la mansión del doctor Briefs.

Bunny los recibió con singular alegría. Los gemelos observaban desde el otro lado del jardín, al nuevo inquilino, el que acompañaba a su maestro.

El resto del día durmieron, el viaje había sido cansado. Bunny había preparado un banquete de bienvenida, pero al ver la fatiga en sus rostros decidió posponerlo.

La habitación de Raditz estaría al lado de la de Vegeta, el Dr. Briefs había hecho unos cambios y ahora vegeta dormiría en su laboratorio. Era hora de iniciar con esos trabajos tan interesantes que proponía el francés.


	7. curiosidad

Knicky no comas ansias te sorprenderá lo que viene. Llevo varios capítulos adelantados pero prefiero demorarme en actualizar, Raditz X Bulma habrá... (?)

Gracias por leer y comentar, disfruten.

Todo lo que pasa tiene relación e importancia

Capitulo 7 Curiosidad

Al primer rayo de sol, al día siguiente, Raditz ya se encontraba coqueteando con la servidumbre. Vegeta había ido a buscarlo y al no encontrarlo en su habitación, dedujo que estaría buscando mujeres o comida, y así fue.

Mientras tanto, Bulma terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Milk, estaban preparándose para desayunar para después retomar las clases de modales.

-Es apuesto- suspiró refiriéndose a Raditz.

-Noté que te puso nerviosa- una sonrisa picara por parte de la peliazul hizo que la morena se sonrojara.

-Tal vez me pida que me case con él- suspiró esperanzada.

-Tendrá unos diez años más Milk, eso es enfermo-

-Tiene treinta- respondió intentando contener una sonrisa.

-No perdiste el tiempo querida-

En ese momento un llamado a la puerta les indicó que era hora de bajar.

En el pasillo escucharon correr a los gemelos, pese a su edad aún se comportaban como niños cuando se trataba de comida.

-Aunque Gokú y Turles siempre serán lo más especial para ti, ¿No Milk?-

Ese era un asunto que con el tiempo debía olvidar, si se llegaba a concretar algo con alguno de los chicos, la familia jamás lo aceptaría y los excluirían por relaciones incestuosas, aunque teóricamente no era como tal puesto que ellos no tenían sangre ni Briefs, ni Ox Satán. Sin formular respuesta alguna, se colocó una coqueta diadema con pequeñas florecitas blancas, Milk era muy, muy bonita. Tenía la cara casi como un ángel, pero si sus pensamientos se reflejaran en el rostro, sería la mujer más despreciable de todo Inglaterra.

Bajaron al comedor. Todos estaban ahí, el Dr. Briefs escuchaba atento a Vegeta, quien le explicaba que Raditz era su fiel sirviente y entrenador personal, que se encargaría de entrenar a los muchachos, mientras ellos dedicaban su trabajo a la ciencia.

-He revisado tus bocetos y me parece que ya sé con cuál iniciaremos-

-Si unimos sus conocimientos con mis habilidades apuesto que haremos grandes cosas doctor-

Al percatarse de la presencia de las damas, un amable Buenos días de cinco voces varoniles en un solo tiempo.

-¿Y mamá?- preguntó Gokú

-Parece que no se sentía bien, dijo que saldría a caminar, no tenía hambre- respondió el doctor

-¿Y el señor Piccolo?- esta vez fue Turles

-Supongo que en las caballerizas, fue un viaje cansado y me parece que dedicará el día a cuidar de las criaturas- todos tomaron asiento. El desayuno llegó y se dispusieron a disfrutar.

Milk esbozó una sonrisa ladina, como si supiere la realidad en la ausencia de esos dos.

Raditz no la pasó desapercibida, era una sonrisa que él conocía tan bien. Sabía leer los gestos de las personas, en especial de las mujeres. Era frio y calculador, casi como si fuera hermano de Vegeta. De inmediato entendió el cuadro de infidelidad, ¿a caso en esa época era tan común como en la suya?

Bulma estaba nerviosa, Vegeta no dejaba de verla, y es que su padre estaba presente y eso la mataba. Si se percataba de esas miradas seguro jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Yamcha viene en camino, llegará en dos semanas- el Doctor rompió el silencio. Bulma casi se ahoga con un pedazo de pan que llevaba en la boca. Ante tal gesto Vegeta se alarmó, no era buena señal.

Nadie dijo nada. Gokú y Turles estimaban a Yamcha pero no estaban de acuerdo en arruinarle la vida a su hermana. Si ella se casaba pronto tendrían que hacerlo ellos, y ambos se aferraban a la figura de Milk.

-¿No dices nada?- se dirigió a Bulma.

-Papá yo…-

-Te dejaré que presencies mi trabajo, y el de Vegeta por supuesto- a Bulma le brillaron los ojos. Siembre se había interesado en conocer los trabajos de su padre.

-¿Cuál es el precio?- era una pregunta atrevida pero la formuló en el tono más dulce y bajo que su escandalosa voz logró

-Es un regalo de bodas por adelantado. Claro no lo compartirás con Yamcha, pero pasaremos tiempo, juntos, antes de que te vayas a Roma-

El semblante de Bulma era entre triste y furioso. No podía expresar el cómo se sentía puesto que sería callada de inmediato, tal vez y obligada a caminar descalza por todo el jardín con los molestos libros y ese odioso corsé.

La decisión estaba tomada, ella sería esposa del joven Yamcha, las familias se asociarían solo para recuperar el prestigio del viejo Roshi, el abuelo de Yamcha. Y lo que ella sintiera se podía ir al carajo.

El momento más incómodo para todos. No era bueno que se tocaran temas tan personales frente a su prima o sus hermanos, mucho menos frente a los invitados, eso la humillaba.

-¿Te veo en la tarde en mi laboratorio Vegeta?- cuestionó el mayor, abandonando su silla.

-Así será doctor, solamente deme un par de horas para la demostración con mi ayudante-

Al desaparecer el anciano del salón, Milk no se contuvo. Entendió la tristeza de su prima pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que ser madura y enseñarle que no era tan malo.

-Vamos Bulma, el joven Yamcha te quiere, ha sido muy bueno contigo- explicó cariñosa.

Bulma colocó sus cubiertos en forma de cruz para señalar al mesero que ya había concluido. Se puso de pié y colocó la servilleta sobre el asiento.

-Con permiso- una voz temblorosa, como la que quiere soltar el llanto pero por orgullo no la deja conmovió al grupo, excepto a uno. Raditz.

Se fue hacia el jardín y corrió a su arbusto favorito. Las lágrimas salieron por naturaleza, deseaba gritar pero no podía. No quería a nadie cerca de ella.

Raditz y Vegeta se observaron. La vulnerabilidad de Bulma le facilitaba las cosas a Vegeta, después de todo no era tan diferente a la del futuro, solo era cuestión de encontrar las palabras para confortarla. El problema era ese prometido que arruinaría sus planes. Tenía dos semanas para embarazar a la joven.

Luego del desayuno, Milk acompañó a los hombres a la dichosa clase de artes marciales.

-Bien, quiero que observen cada uno de los movimientos de mi contrincante, se puede decir que estamos al mismo nivel. Todo lo que hagamos es parte del trabajo técnico de las artes marciales, el resto es meditación, es trabajar el alma y conectarlo con el cuerpo- explicaba elegante.

-Vegeta, ¿Eso es muy difícil?- Gokú había adquirido algunas manías de Bulma, como preguntar por todo en el momento que se le ocurría.

-Solo observa- respondió con la misma elegancia.

Y el combate se dio. A los muchachos les parecía extraño la vestimenta tanto de Raditz como de Vegeta.

Vegeta con su overol azul ceñido al cuerpo, con armadura protegiendo pecho y torso y la misma armadura en Raditz pero con pantalones cortos de licra al igual que la playera, de negro.

Milk se sonrojaba al ver las piernas de Raditz al descubierto. Eran atractivas.

Gokú y Turles estaban fascinados con el arte, su adrenalina aceleraba cada que uno de los demostradores cedía ante los golpes del otro.

Vegeta, no quería perder el tiempo, se dejó ganar par que los muchachos no tuvieran inconveniente en ser entrenados por Raditz.

-Qué extraño, ¿perdiste la práctica?- cuestionó. Sabía que Vegeta odiaba perder, y también sabía que siempre perdía ante el Ouji. Pero disfrutaría sus cinco minutos de fama.

-Debo regresar al laboratorio, espero que haya sido suficiente para que entiendan de que se trata, cualquier cosa Raditz es un buen pelador- una mirada de complicidad a su primo. Como diciendo "Te lo encargo".

Milk observó a Vegeta alejarse, luego regresó su mirada hacia el grupo. Gokú y Turles se habían deshecho de sus ropas, únicamente quedando en pantaloncillos.

-Diez vueltas a todo el jardín, primero deben agarrar condición- Ordenó Raditz

Entusiasmados los jóvenes iniciaron el entrenamiento. Al principio trotaban, con inseguridad. Conforme su cuerpo se calentaba aumentaban el ritmo.

Milk y Raditz permanecieron observando, a un lado de las enredaderas que los cubrían del sol.

-Es un lugar muy extraño- Raditz había notado las reacciones de Milk, supongo que no es necesario volver a mencionar que sabía leer a las mujeres, Milk estaba excitada y él lo sabía.

-uh?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Mira hermosa, soy un hombre mundano, conozco más de lo que te puedes imaginar, y presiento que eres un costal de curiosidad…- hizo una pausa. Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, para no asustarla.

-Señor yo…- él la interrumpió

-Yo podría ofrecerme para calmar tus ansias, para demostrarte eso que quieres conocer, es una buena oportunidad- una sonrisa casi maquiavélica y sombría que causó una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre.

-No…no comprendo- dijo nerviosa.

-Tienes una mente sucia, y lo sabes- ella se espantó ante las palabras de Raditz, pero estaba interesada por saber que más le diría así que no se fue. Le sostuvo la mirada, retadora como la de Bulma.

-A que se refiere… ¿Es usted un brujo?-

-Mago seductor, como me llaman algunas doncellas, no tan finas como tú- la recorrió de arriba para abajo con la mirada.

Él giró su rostro y observó a los gemelos.

-Nunca hablo con nadie de esto- dijo segura. Eso sacó a Raditz de su entretenida vista, los muchachos se habían acoplado fácilmente a la difícil tarea que jamás habían realizado, ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

-¿Sobre qué?- sabía a qué se refería pero le gustaba verla temerosa e insegura.

-Sobre, pensamientos sucios- bajó su rostro apenada.

-Sobre sexo- Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento Raditz se pegó a su cuerpo y susurró esa palabra prohibida. Un hilo de electricidad erizó su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir algo más fuerte que cuando había fiestas familiares y bailaba con sus primos.

No pudo hablar, había ido demasiado lejos, tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

-Puedo leer tus expresiones, tus pensamientos son sucios, no me sorprendería si te sientes extraña en mi presencia, pero por esos dos muchachos sientes algo más que cariño fraternal- Raditz se separó y se colocó a la derecha de la joven.

Notó el carmesí en sus mejillas y sonrió ladino.

-No son de mi sangre- se excusó apresuradamente.

-Son hermanos de Bulma y ella es tu prima-

-Pero ellos fueron abandonados cuando niños, solamente llevan al apellido Briefs-

-Pero aún así es mal visto, ¿Me equivoco?- triunfante soltó una carcajada de burla, como cuando extorsionó a Bulma, la del futuro.

Ella solo bajó la cabeza.

-No debes preocuparte, lo prohibido es más atractivo, enciende algo en tu interior que te impide razonar. Supongo que para calmar tus ansias acudes a otros métodos- habló con seguridad.

Milk no entendía a que se refería, su mente era para nada inocente, pero tampoco tan experimentada.

-Auto complacerse niñita- se giró para verla, pero aún así notaba confusión, esa charla lo estaba poniendo caliente y quería tomar a esa niña, era lo que tenía más cerca.

-Lo siento yo no…-

-Es cuando estás sola, en una habitación, tocas tus partes sensibles, en tu caso tus pechos o tu sabes... pensando en esa persona que te atrae, en tu caso deberían ser los gemelos- no aguantaba más. Su excitación crecía, ella no se daba cuenta.

"Maldición" pensó para sí. En ese momento odió ser un Saiyajin, si los gemelos lo notaban de inmediato se pondrían alerta y tal vez lo delatarían.

Ella enrojeció, entendió a lo que se refería. Nunca lo había intentado.

-Debo hacer algo- Raditz no pudo más y buscó un arbusto, se colocó detrás de él y bajó sus deportivos y calmó sus ansias.

Los muchachos llevaban la mitad y aún tenían energías.

Milk los observaba atónita pues la charla con Raditz la sacó de sus cabales y le entró una tremenda curiosidad por hacer eso que él le había sugerido.

"¿Será pecado?" se preguntó a sí misma. "Tonta claro que lo es" se respondió recordando el catecismo.


	8. El obsequio

Gracias por comentar, :) tengo un poco de prisa así que solo dejo esto por aqui

Esper les siga gustando y me gustaría saber un poco más de opiniones (improvisé en algunas cosas para hacer este capítulo... hay otras cosas que si son datos reales)

Capitulo 8 El obsequio

Bulma tenía sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. La vida no era justa con ella, su primer viaje lo disfrutó pero ella hubiera preferido ir al pueblo, su padre le condicionaba su aprendizaje científico, su madre la asfixiaba con buenos modales y molestos atuendos, el hombre que la atraía era diez u once años mayor que ella y el joven que estimaba lo empezaba a odiar por pedirla como prometida. No era algo tan desagradable, si se tratara de Milk.

Ella era diferente, le gustaba leer, era lo único que podía sacarla de ese desagradable mundo y enviarla a las maravillosas novelas en las que el amor era real y no condicionado. Esas historias en las que hombres aventureros zarpaban en búsqueda de nuevos lugares y cuanta cosa más. Ella debería de ser como esos sujetos, de no ser porque era hija del Doctor Briefs, y debía pagar las consecuencias de la guerra civil, que apostaba que ni las victimas caídas habrían sufrido tanto como ella.

Vegeta, desvió su curso al laboratorio para ir a buscarla, él sabía en donde estaría.

-¿No te interesa saber lo que he preparado?- la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella cubrió su rostro para limpiar sus ojos, no quería que él la viera así.

-Anda, deja el drama y aprovecha- él le extendió su mano.

Ahí estaba, con ese extraño atuendo, esa armadura, su cabello en punta, el ceño fruncido, su sonrisa ladina y esa mirada penetrante y cautivadora. Era extremadamente guapo, tan varonil. Parecía un autentico príncipe de aquellos cuentos.

Él por su parte, con su pierna derecha flexionada y la izquierda extendida por la posición en que se encontraba sobre la pequeña loma en donde reposaba el nogal, veía la cara de boba que ponía. Le recordaba a su esposa cuando por fin la conquistó. No era el gesto atractivo de una mujer, salvo por esos labios entreabiertos y la pequeña saliva que se asomaba sobre su labio inferior.

Ella salió de su trance, un pájaro se estampó sobre el árbol y asustó a ambos. Él le dedicó una sonrisa, era tierna, ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Al estar de pié él flexionó su brazo izquierdo y ella se enganchó con el derecho.

-Es una lástima que solo tengamos dos semanas para que aprendas sobre la maravilla de la ciencia- habló vegeta mientras fijaba su vista hacia la nada.

Ella esperó unos segundos, como si pensara en lo que respondería-

-En realidad no me casaré en dos semanas- respondió ella, inocente, creyendo que él lo mencionaba por lamentar su casamiento.

-Ese sujeto vendrá y no tendremos oportunidad, tendrás que atenderlo- ella se emocionó por el comentario.

-Tendré que aprovecharlo lo más que pueda- suspiró resignada.

-Trataré de mostrarte lo mejor- ella lo tomó de la manera más pura e inocente, él lo decía en doble sentido. El poco viento que lograba mover sus cabellos, hacían que su olor le calara hasta los huesos.

Disfrutaba los roces que tenía con ella, era como cuando era un mocoso y se interesaba por las niñas bonitas. Era una emoción inexplicable. Todo le recordaba a Bulma, la del futuro. Pero era diferente, las sensaciones que esa inocente niña le causaba eran totalmente diferentes. A Bulma la probó experimentada, esta niña era pura. Si, era cierto, tenía 17 años, no era tan niña, pero para él sí. No era como las jovencitas de su época que tenían su edad, solo bastaba en recordar la trágica historia de su esposa. Su época era tan promiscua que no le sorprendía que desde muy corta edad ya sostuvieran relaciones sexuales con uno o más.

Pero esta Bulma, la de 19, olía a virgen, olía a inocencia y curiosidad. Esa mirada pedía a gritos que la verdadera Bulma fuera liberada.

Eso era, él conocía a la Bulma retadora, la fuerte, la que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, la que vestía como le placía, la que fumaba cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando estaba excitada. La que no reía con las series de televisión pero se burlaba de él cuando cometía errores. Aquella prepotente ante lo ineficiente, pero dulce cuando creía pertinente.

Él no había conocido esa faceta tímida y sumisa, y esa Bulma, la del pasado se la estaba demostrando.

Llegaron a la mansión. Bulma se soltó del agarre y avanzó delante de Vegeta. Al llegar al laboratorio, él entró primero.

-¿Hay algo que le interese en especial, Doctor?-

El mayor observaba detenidamente, con el ojo en la lupa los bocetos que llevaba vegeta.

En esa época, la electricidad era algo que apenas surgía, no todos tenían acceso a ella. El doctor Briefs era fiel amigo de William Gilbert y le había enviado los planos para construir un pequeño transformador, el problema era que el doctor Briefs, todavía no sabía en qué emplearla. No hasta que vio los trabajos de Vegeta.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó curioso- Nunca lo había visto.

Vegeta se acercó, a simple vista explicó

-Es una lámpara de lava-

-¿Pretende ir a un volcán y extraer lava?- burló

-Doctor, es algo sencillo. En mi laboratorio en Francia tengo uno, solamente necesito los residuos de las velas que tienen en la casa, algo de electricidad y una botella de vidrio- eligió electrodomésticos tan sencillos por aquello de que tuviese que explicarles el funcionamiento.

-¿Cómo sabe que cuento con un generador de energía?-

Vegeta no respondió, pero Bulma notó que no sabía que decir.

-Yo se lo dije- se apresuró antes de que volviera a preguntar. Vegeta la miró, ella le sonrió, y él se contagió.

-Bien, quiero ver cómo lo haces-

El doctor sacó una caja con un cilindro de cobre y cables del mismo material. Colocó una jarra de vidrio en la mesa, pidió a Bulma que fuera y con la ayuda de alguien de la servidumbre le llevara toda la sobra de las velas. Vegeta tomó unos cuantos resortes de una caja de herramientas e hizo una especie de cono de aluminio clavado en una base de madera.

-Voy a necesitar flor de Jamaica y agua-

-No es hora de beber el Té-

Al escucharlo Bulma soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

-Sí, claro ahora los Briefs se burlan del nuevo-

Vegeta sacó de un pequeño maletín que llevaba, unos anteojos, de su época claro. El doctor lo observó asombrado. No pensó en batallar solo un poco, así que utilizo la herramienta sofisticada que había tomado del laboratorio de su esposa, no creyó que eso alterara el curso de la historia, solo eran unas cuantas herramientas.

-Bulma por favor, en un recipiente vacía la flor de Jamaica, cúbrela con agua y ponla en el mechero, necesito que después le quites las hojas al agua y derritas la cera, es para que se pinte- ella obedeció. Era muy eficiente, el doctor se asombró, nunca había pensado en decirle a su hija que lo ayudara.

Vegeta por su parte, estaba extasiado, generalmente él era el ayudante de su esposa, en esta ocasión él aprovechaba la situación.

El doctor no paraba de observar, eran un excelente equipo. Cuando Vegeta terminó el ensamblaje y de hacer las conexiones indicadas, aunque con algunos desperfectos por falta de material se dirijo a donde Bulma para ayudarla con la cera.

-Está caliente, debes tener cuidado- ella lo observó colocarse enseguida. Sintió una enorme admiración, se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Cielos, hiciste un gran trabajo- giró su rostro hacia ella, era más bajita, ella sonrió orgullosa.

Tomó los resortes y los envolvió con la cera, ahora de un color obscuro, estaba caliente pero soportaba. Al enfriarse, la cera estaba totalmente adherida al resorte.

-Aún no comprendo ¿para qué necesitas eso Vegeta?-

-Doctor, no coma ansias, esto será un obsequio para su hija, es muy buena ayudando- un cumplido más para la peliazul.

Vegeta sacó una bombilla de la maleta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron los Briefs asombrados.

-Deben prometerme que mantendrán esto en secreto-

Se miraron espantados, pero querían saber más.

-Se trata de un dispositivo que hace pasar la electricidad por un filamento metálico, de wolframio. De toda la electricidad que pasa por este hilo, sólo el10% se convierte en luz, y el 90% en calor- Bulma no comprendía los términos de los materiales, pero comprendía un poco sobre el fenómeno.

-Humphry Davy , el sujeto Británico- concluyó el doctor.

-Me pidió discreción, aún no está perfeccionado, a decir verdad él no ha encontrado funcionalidad alguna- Solo esperaba que respetaran su palabra, si eso no sucedía tal vez el futuro sería un desastre. O peor aún, su existencia estaría en riesgo.

-No tengas cuidado, es un viejo amigo-

-¿Compañero de Guerra?-

-Asunto irrelevante-

Vegeta continuó. Colocó la bombilla dentro del cono de aluminio, la cera dentro de la jarra con agua, ésta sobre el cono y la tapó con una lámina cuadrada que quedaba justo a la jarra.

Los Briefs habían dejado de colaborar para solo observar.

Vegeta unió los hilos de cobre al transformador, y de pronto una luz hizo que Bulma soltara un pequeño grito.

Al ver el resplandor en su mirada, vegeta guardó esa imagen en su mente. Le hubiera gustado conocer a esa Bulma en el futuro, era una niña pequeña descubriendo los fuegos artificiales. Sus labios abiertos pero sin hablar, sus ojos de asombro e incredulidad. Quería acercarse a tocar pero le daba miedo.

El doctor intentaba descifrar el fenómeno pero no comprendía.

-Deben esperar un poco, los alambres del resorte se calentará y la cera se derretirá y comenzará a dar vueltas dentro de la lámpara, es un fenómeno hermoso-

-¿Lámpara?- cuestionó Bulma emocionada.

Da nuevo había hablado de más.

-Olvídalo, no es idea mía, solo lo del color- rogaba a Dios por que esos fenómenos no salieran de ahí.

-Espero que estés preparado para compartir esto con el resto- sugirió el Doctor.

-Preferiría que quedara entre nosotros, esto será un obsequio para su hija, veo que le conmociona su primer trabajo.

Bulma sonrió emocionada, vio a su padre y al recibir esa sonrisa sincera no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, sentía los brazos de su padre devolviendo el afecto.

-Bien, es algo muy extraño, pero si mi hija lo tendrá en exclusiva, eso me hace pensar que en verdad honra a mi familia-

El resto del día lo dedicaron a los trabajos del Doctor. Vegeta se excusó con que no existían en ese laboratorio los materiales para su trabajo, temiendo que cometiera otro error que pudiese cambiar la historia.

Al ver los trabajos del doctor se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus inventos, o más bien proyectos aún no realizados, no estaban tan alejados a los de la corporación cápsula, claro, eran más precarios.

Se llegó la hora de la cena, y nuevamente se reunían en el comedor, en esta ocasión, Bunny y Piccolo estaban ahí.

Gokú y Turles, con un hambre atroz devoraron sus alimentos. Raditz desaprobó su actitud.

-Deben corregir su alimentación si desean rendir más-

Era la primera vez que hablaba. Todos observaron con la duda de a quién se refería.

-Gokú y Turles, si siguen así no lograrán nada y tengo poco tiempo para enseñarles lo básico-

Ambos se miraron, luego su plato de comida.

-A partir de mañana joven Raditz, deseo que le dé las indicaciones necesarias a las muchachas de la cocina para que preparen alimentos adecuados para usted y mis hijos- decretó Bunny.

-Se lo agradezco- Raditz era cierto que tenía sus adicciones, pero se inclinaba por la buena alimentación cuando se trataba de aconsejar a alguien.

-¿Qué tal su día querido?- Preguntó Bunny, ese tono de voz se retorcía en la cabeza de Milk. Ella sabía un secreto, era algo muy preciado que podría utilizar en contra de su tía si llegase a descubrir aquel deseo que Raditz había terminado de despertar en ella sobre los gemelos.

-Fue algo interesante, el joven vegeta tiene mucho material prometedor- dirigió su mirada al mencionado.

-¿Será que puedo conocer?-

-Eso no será posible querida, es algo que solo Bulma, Vegeta y yo conoceremos, ya después lo sabrás-

La mujer lanzó una mirada de furia hacia su hija.

-¿Estuvo molestando?- preguntó atónita.

-En realidad le obsequié ese privilegio, pronto esposará con el joven Yamcha y tengo poco tiempo para compartir con ella- observó a su hija- además es una buena ayudante, la verdad es que es muy eficiente- dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

Bunny se relajó. Después de todo debía dejar de ser tan estricta.

Al finalizar la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Milk, se percató de que Raditz se había quedado conversando en voz baja con los gemelos. Los tres dirigieron su mirada a Milk, quien subía las escaleras detrás de Bulma y su tía. Al notar una sonrisa ladina de Raditz, la tierna de Gokú y la mirada fulminante de Turles, esa que casi la desvestía, se sonrojó. Ella no devolvió la sonrisa, sin dudarlo habían tramado algo. Temía que Raditz les estuviese hablando sobre lo que ella confesó horas atrás en el jardín, mientras ellos entrenaban.


	9. Insinuaciones

Capitulo 9 Insinuaciones

Como pudo despegó sus pestañas. La obscuridad de la habitación era reconfortante, apenas y se lograban colar unos cuantos rayos de sol por el perímetro de las cortinas guindas. Se estiró y suspiró.

Ahora en su habitación personal, Milk tenía oportunidad de pensar, sin que Bulma la interrumpiera. No dejaba de pensar y pensar en lo que Raditz le había dicho, ¿tocar su cuerpo pensando en sus primos?, eso era enfermo.

"Cómo puedo llegar a eso" se regañó a sí misma. Escuchó ruidos, lejanos, tal vez del comedor. Recordó la orden de Raditz en el comedor la noche anterior, de seguro ya estaban listos para entrenar.

Se levantó y se vistió, altanera y elegante. No era que sintiera mucha atracción hacia Raditz, pero le daba pena que la viera no atractiva.

Salió de la habitación, recorrió el largo pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Caminó hacia el comedor, tres pares de ojos la recibieron asombrados, luego un cuarto par, el de la encargada de cocina.

-Buenos días señorita Milk, ¿Desea desayunar ahora?- preguntó asombrada.

-Se lo agradecería- La pelinegra se acercó al comedor, se colocó junto a Raditz para quedar al frente de sus primos, como seña de educación se colocaron de pié, el mayor los imitó y le acomodó la silla a la mujer.

-¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?- preguntó tranquilo Gokú.

-Me gusta levantarme temprano, más bien ¿Qué los tiene despiertos tan temprano?, no creo que sea el hambre- la sirviente llegó con un platillo exquisito. Frutas extraídas del jardín, un té, omelet, un vaso de jugo y un pedazo de pan. Agradeció con la mirada.

-Eso es bueno, necesitaré ayuda para los entrenamientos- Descortés, Raditz habló con la boca llena de comida, pero entendible.

Ante el comentario, Turles y Gokú se miraron desconcertados

"¿Qué se trae con Milk?" pensó Gokú

"Ese sujeto quiere algo de Milk" afirmó para sí Turles

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó asombrada la joven

-Necesito que hagas algunas anotaciones, ¿Sabes escribir supongo?-

Milk no sabía si era prudente responder esa pregunta, claro que sabía hacerlo pero en su época eso no era normal.

-Veré que puedo hacer- respondió luego de un corto silencio

El resto del desayuno solo fueron los choques de los cubiertos con la vajilla de porcelana fina. Una que otra mirada curiosa por parte de los gemelos hacia Raditz y Milk, sincronizados, como siempre.

-Te esperaremos en el jardín, ya sabes dónde- Raditz fue el primero en levantarse, salió del comedor, seguido por los dos muchachos. Inseguros, lanzaron una mirada a la que permanecía en el comedor.

Ellos desaparecieron de su vista, ella estaba intranquila. Pasaría su tiempo con ese extranjero, la ponía nerviosa con sus conversaciones, solo esperaba que se enfocara en el asunto del entrenamiento y no de estarle metiendo ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

Ella se puso de pié y se retiró del salón del comedor, para dirigirse donde Raditz.

Cuando se acercaba, el mayor se encontraba dando instrucciones a los jóvenes, al parecer Raditz les había proporcionado trajes parecidos al de él, solo que sin armadura. Milk no pudo evitar recorrerlos con la mirada, nuevamente el calor en sus mejillas y una extraña imagen de ella entre ellos dos, apareció. Sacudió su cabeza para controlarse.

"Dios, perdóname sé que esto está mal, se regañó a sí misma.

-Veo que mi asistente llegó- sonrió ladino Raditz al verla. Ella parecía no estar ahí, al menos no su mente- Vallan a correr, quiero todo de ustedes- ordenó.

Los gemelos obedecieron y se alejaron.

-¿De dónde sacó esos atuendos tan vulgares?- cuestionó con un tono inseguro y determinante, algo confuso para el hombre.

-De mi equipaje por supuesto- respondió en burla. Ella solo lo miró sorprendida

"Se está burlando de mi" pensó

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?- esperando sus deberes durante el entrenamiento

-Solamente debes anotar cuantas vueltas dan, repeticiones de ejercicios, todo, quiero saber todo lo que ellos hagan.

-¿Para qué?- se imaginó que ella formularía esa pregunta así que se preparó

-Para evaluar sus avances- Mintió, en realidad quería divertirse un poco. No estaba nada mal corromper la mente de esos tres, a final de cuentas él regresaría al futuro y haría como si no pasara nada. Igual le haría un favor, abriéndoles los ojos, tal vez sería recordado en la historia como el hombre que les enseño que no es malo hacer tríos. Era cierto que Milk le parecía deseable, pero no lo haría, simplemente no tenía ganas de tomarla. Se limitaría a manejar a ese trío de "ignorantes" como solía llamarlos en su mente, cual títeres a su disposición.

Esperaron un buen tiempo, en silencio. Sentados en el césped, de vez en cuando, Turles o Gokú, de manera intercalada echaban miradas hacia el par que descansaba tranquilo bajo la sombra del árbol. Era una especie de recelo lo que los tenía así.

-¿Algún vez has salido a un bar?- rompió el silencio el hombre

-¿Un qué?- cuestionó, nunca había escuchado esa palabra

-Perdón- Raditz se percató de su error, era la época antigua y pensó en un término apropiado- Burdel- escupió sin más

Milk sabía lo que era eso, pero no había planteado jamás la posibilidad de ir.

-Ese lugar es para gente pagana y pecaminosa- observó a Raditz de pies a cabeza, como si se refiriera a él- y vulgar- agregó

-Y tú no eres pagana pero si pecaminosa preciosa- y ahí estaba de nuevo Raditz, insinuando cosas. Despertando los pensamientos mas insanos y alarmantes a la joven.

-Supongo que usted si- afirmó mientras devolvía su mirada a sus primos

-Eso es cierto, estoy dispuesto a llevarlos a ti y a esos dos, al pueblo, a que conozcan uno, beberán unas cervezas y dormiremos ahí- se fue directo al grano.

"¿Será que solo a mi me mete estas ideas?" se cuestionó recordando la mirada de los tres la noche anterior

-No es bien visto que una dama como yo pise esos lugares-

-Hazlo como quieras, ellos ya aceptaron mi invitación- hizo una pausa, torció una sonrisa y continuó- ellos esperan que vallas- una risotada sorda ofendió a Milk.

Aún así no descartaba por completo la idea de ir, aun así que no le daba una respuesta, ni si, ni no.

Por otra parte, ya con el sol bien puesto, Bulma apenas despertaba. Estiraba sus extremidades y agradecía a Dios por que su madre no la hiciera madrugar.

Se levantó y se vistió. Acomodó su alborotado cabello en una trenza y se lavó el rostro. Salió de la habitación y bajó al comedor, el cual ya estaba ocupado por sus padres y Vegeta.

El desayuno fue de lo más normal, Bulma y Vegeta permanecían en silencio. Bunny y el Dr. Briefs eran quienes hablaban sobre las noticias que llegaban de afuera por parte de los sirvientes.

-Esos malditos piratas, ¿No se cansaran de cometer tanta estupidez?- se quejó Bunny

-Mujer, no deberías expresarte así, reclamó el mayor-

-Han causado mucho daño, si sus negocios son en el mar, no entiendo que hacen por aquí- dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

-Querida, no siempre encuentran lo que quieren, recuerda que el ron lo sacan de algún lugar, no pueden robar algo que no se da en el mar-

Al parecer, mientras se preparaban con el desayuno, alguna de los sirvientes habló sobre la llegada de piratas a Inglaterra en búsqueda de tripulantes, en parte era por lo que el Dr. Briefs imaginaba, pero lo que más necesitaban eran tripulantes y los encontrarían justo en el pueblo cercano a la mansión Briefs.

-Pues sea lo que sea debemos tomar precauciones, nadie saldrá de aquí- ordenó la mujer- mucho menos Bulma o Milk-

Los padres esperaban replica de la joven, pero ella continuó calmada ingiriendo su desayuno. Sus prioridades habían cambiado, ahora quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con Vegeta, después de todo, cuando Yamcha llegara las cosas cambiarían.

Al terminar el Dr. Briefs y Vegeta ingresaron al despacho para continuar con los trabajos. Bunny simplemente desapareció de la vista de la Joven, y ésta decidió tomar un libro de la biblioteca y se fue a su adorado nogal.

-Las vueltas están completas señor-

-Gracias Milk- Raditz se puso de pié e hizo una seña a los muchachos. Ahora les mostraba un nuevo ejercicio, debían colocarse bocabajo, recostados sobre el césped con sus manos a la altura de sus hombros en el suelo, y debían subir y bajar- quiero 150 repeticiones, sin descanso- ordenó.

Ninguno de los dos respingó, les gustaba sentir la adrenalina

Milk no podía dejar de verlos, subir y bajar, veía sus bien formados cuerpos y temblaba. Raditz se daba cuenta de todo, eso la enfadaba. Frunció el ceño.

-Imagínate debajo de uno de ellos, con las piernas abiertas- le habló lo más bajo posible

Ella no dijo nada. Solo abrió sus ojos como platos, asombro y curiosidad.

-Imagínate tú, sobre uno y otro sobre ti- volvió a hablar

-¡Ya basta!- con el mismo tono de voz, bajo, íntimo e incitante

-Abre los ojos, deja de reprimirte, ellos también lo desean-

Ella se giró a verlo. ¿Era cierto?, no, ellos no eran así, ¿O sí?

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

Él no respondió, pero devolvió la pregunta

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- pero en tono retador

-Está mal-

-No lo está, ya te lo dije, no son familia de sangre y lo sabes-

-Pero si tía Bunny o alguien se entera, no sé qué pasaría- respondió preocupada. Llevó una mano al pecho como si intentara controlarse.

-No tiene por qué enterarse-

Él continuó viendo el entrenamiento.

"Espero que no se haga mucho del rogar" pensó

El día continuó. Al terminar el entrenamiento, se dirigieron al rio cercano a la casa, tomaron un baño ahí mismo para relajarse. Milk por su parte se fue a buscar a Bulma, tal vez el pasar tiempo con su prima la ayudaría a controlarse.

-Raditz- se acercó Turles al mayor, sien reposaba pensativo sobre una roca bajo el árbol, que le permitía mantener sus pies dentro del agua.

-Uh?- escuchó algo pero no estaba seguro si le habían hablado, no hasta que llegó Turles a su lado y se sentó.

-¿Está seguro que no es malo que sintamos esto por ella?- Raditz no hablaba de sentimientos, si no de deseo o atracción. El no sabía de sentimientos, no aún.

-El cuerpo humano se hizo para procrear vida, el sexo es el medio por el cual eso es posible, no estoy diciendo que procreen con ella, pero pueden disfrutar del sexo con ella- le parecía extraño tener esa charla con él.

Turles y Kakaroto, sus hermanos menores, los del futuro, jamás se habían acercado a él para hablar de mujeres. Ni siquiera él se había interesado en la vida de sus hermanos, a decir verdad, desde muy chico su familia le pareció simplemente estúpida y evitó todo tipo de convivencia con ellos.

Por alguna razón, sentía que enmendaba sus errores instruyendo a esos dos, que aunque ya no eran unos niñatos, necesitaban ayuda en esas cosas, le daba pena verlos así, tan diferentes a los de su época.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, es, difícil, aquí en casa todo se sabe- Turles era más desinhibido que Gokú. Él deseaba tomarla desde tiempo, pero temía que ella se sintiera ofendida.

-Yo los llevaré a un lugar, necesito que me den un día. No conozco este lugar pero sé quién sí, y sé que confiará en mí- dedicó una sonrisa al menor, quien luego regresó al agua. Gokú se percató de la conversación, pues no habían sido discretos. Tenía tantas dudas pero esperaría el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Milk había llegado a donde descansaba Bulma.

-No lo entiendes, esas nueces te harán daño- regañó la pelinegra

-No lo entiendes, no pasa nada- respondió Bulma

Se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué no estás en el laboratorio con tu papá?-

-Parece ser que tenían que hablar algo importante, si mal no recuerdo Vegeta había llegado aquí con la finalidad de que mi padre lo instruyera, entonces supongo que más tarde podre regresar con ellos- explicó tranquila.

-Bulma- Milk tenía una pregunta que hacer, pero no sabía cómo plantearla ni cuál era el momento indicado. Pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que el tiempo pasara más, y es que así como Raditz notaba sus reacciones, ella notaba las de Bulma cada que hablaba de Vegeta o lo veía.

Bulma se giró a verla sin hablar y esperando que continuara.

-Tú de verdad no quieres al joven Yamcha, ¿Cierto?-

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?" pensó Bulma

-Eso es obvio, lo estimo pero no quiero casarme con él-

-Entonces dime una cosa, prometo que no saldrá de aquí, ¿Te interesa Vegeta?-

...


	10. Beso

Gracias por leer!

Knicky Ouji: Hay cosas inevitables... ¿o no?...Los piratas son importantes para el descenlace sobre todo de los gemelos del pasado y la traviesa de Milk pero bueno no adelanto mas, espero lo disfrutes Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR aún así sea un solo review que reciba me siento tranquila de que hay alguien aparte de mi disfrutando este fanfic

Saludos y disfruten

capitulo 10 Beso

La noche llegó, luego de la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Vegeta ¿Qué pretendes con esa mocosa?- cuestionó Raditz mientras husmeaba entre las "porquerías" que tenía su primo sobre la mesa donde "trabajaría" en su propio laboratorio, dentro de su habitación.

-No es asunto tuyo, ¿Cómo vas con esos insectos?- en su tono déspota, ese que aborrecía tanto Raditz

-Es extraño hacer esto, es como si en otra vida nos hubiéramos llevado bien- respondió, se quedó pensativo.

Vegeta se burló

-Eres un estúpido, tú fuiste quien arruinó su relación, pudiste haber sido el hermano mayor ejemplar pero…-

-Como tú- interrumpió.

Ese era un tema delicado para ambos. Eran los hermanos mayores, de sus respectivas familias. Ambos habían cometido errores, pero no se arrepentían, ese era el carácter que se habían forjado.

-¿Qué hablabas con Napa antes de la cena?- preguntó Vegeta

-Mañana haré una visita al pueblo, llevaré a los tres- Vegeta se alarmó. ¿A cuáles tres se refería?

Raditz se percató de su reacción

-Me refiero a Milk y los otros dos- lo calmó. Vegeta mostró indiferencia.

-Haz lo que quieras, solamente debes tener precaución. Recuerda que así como tus hermanos, tu cuñada y Bulma y su familia tienen su pasado, nosotros también lo tenemos. No sé si mi pasado te reconozca o te encuentres a ti mismo- advirtió

-No te preocupes- respondió confiado- a propósito, ¿Por qué las cosas son diferentes?- esa era una pregunta que Vegeta no se había planteado.

Se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Si te pones a pensar, lo normal sería que Bardock se hiciere cargo de sus hijos, no el Dr. Briefs, además ¿Dónde está el resto de lo Saiyajin?-

-Incluso Bulma es diferente- solamente agregó Vegeta

-¿Lo ves?- Raditz se acercó a la puerta

-No sé que tengas en mente Vegeta-

"No te incumbe insecto" respondió en su mente al verlo salir hacia su habitación.

Vegeta se recostó en la cama. Miraba su anillo de matrimonio. ¿Valía la pena todo lo que arriesgaba por su trabajo?

Estaba consciente, pero nada lo detendría, estaba convencido de que haría lo que fuera para terminar con eso

"Perdóname Bulma" con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Bulma también, ya acostada, procesaba lo que Milk le habló en la mañana bajo el nogal.

"¿Te interesa Vegeta?, sí, claro que me interesa" susurró.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus facciones al concentrarse en hacer la lámpara que le obsequió, que por cierto él mismo se había llevado a su laboratorio para perfeccionarla, pues no podía ir cargando para todos lados con el transformador de energía.

Se sentía atraída por él, pero eso no estaba bien puesto que era estudiante de su padre y maestro de sus hermanos, aunque no tanto de lo último puesto que había llevado a ese sujeto.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertar fue el mismo del día anterior para todos, lo diferente era lo que haría su padre ese día.

-Debo salir, parece ser que un viejo amigo está grave y debo ir a despedirme- observó el Doctor Briefs a su esposa.

Vegeta, quien escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta puesto que se dirigía a su clase esperó a averiguar un poco más.

-Cielos cariño, creo que yo debería de ir-

-Serías buen apoyo para Uranai-

Se escuchó un sollozo y creyó que la charla había concluido, por fin se animó a tocar la puerta.

-Pase- indicó el doctor.

El cuadro era una rubia sentada sobre el sillón grande rojo a la izquierda. Con sus manos en el rostro, llorando sin consuelo. El doctor acariciaba la espalda de su mujer en señal de apoyo.

-Lo lamento yo…- Vegeta, por educación intentó disculparse pero el doctor interrumpió.

-No te preocupes hijo, te pediré que te tomes unos días para que conozcas el lugar, Napa me comentó que quería llevar a Raditz a conocer el pueblo y sugirió que sería buena opción que Turles y Gokú lo acompañaran, ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?- Vegeta analizó, con que el viejo había accedido

-Preferiría quedarme en casa, quisiera continuar con mi objetivo, no necesito descansar-

-Su objetivo es aprender de mis trabajos, pero yo tengo un compromiso y mi esposa me acompañará, tal vez estaremos cuatro o cinco días fuera-

Intentó ocultar su emoción. Tendría todo el tiempo para estar a solas con Bulma, la de 17.

-Piccolo también irá, Napa ocupará su lugar-

-¿Se trata de un asunto de la guerra civil?-

-Un viejo amigo, Piccolo desea verlo también-

Todo tan perfecto. Tendría cinco días para estar a solas con ella.

La pareja Briefs abandonó la mansión. Era temprano, tal vez ni siquiera medio día.

-Bien, entonces ellos se fueron- habló Bulma junto a Vegeta al pié de la puerta principal. Habían despedido a los que iban con el moribundo.

En ese momento Napa se acercaba con otro carruaje, Bulma lo observó incrédula. Jamás había visto fuera de su lugar.

El calvo bajó del caballo y abrió la puerta que daba directo a la de la casa.

-Bien, nos veremos más tarde- el primero en salir fue Turles, estaba emocionado. Seguido de él Gokú un poco más serio. Luego Raditz quien se detuvo a hablar con Vegeta.

-¿No quieres divertirte?- preguntó sugerente y burlón.

-Tengo otros planes- respondió en doble sentido, uno que Raditz captó de inmediato. Lo entendió con la mirada de Vegeta. Miró a la joven quien no se había percatado de la corta conversación ya que observaba desconcertada a sus hermanos abordar.

-¿A dónde cren que van?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido- papá no está-

-Iremos al pueblo Bulma- dijo Milk segura saliendo de la casa. Una actitud que jamás había visto, vestía un corsee color guinda con bordado negro y una falda del mismo color, con grandes aros que hacían más diminuta su cintura. Un peinado alto y frívola, una Milk que proyectaba un poco de la que vivía en su mente.

Bulma la miró incrédula. Tantas veces le había rogado por que fueran y ella nunca accedió, ¿Por qué ahora si?

-Quisiera….- haría petición de ir, pero luego pensó en Vegeta. Si él no iba ella no iría, quería estar con él. Haciendo aunque fuese nada, si solo se sentaba a verlo trabajar era suficiente. Si solo lo veía caminar era suficiente. Si solo comía era suficiente, pero estaría con él.

Se giró para verlo. Raditz no quería que esa chiquilla interviniera en su plan.

-Entonces te quedas Vegeta- dijo en tono de despido. Caminó hacia el carruaje y esperó a que Milk subiera.

-¿Quisieras…?- esperó Milk la respuesta

-Quisiera que me contaras cómo es… Milk- miró a su prima.

Milk sonrió en complicidad, desde entonces las mujeres entendían los gestos y miradas.

Todos abordaron y la mansión se quedó sola. Vegeta, Bulma y una que otra de la servidumbre que terminaba los labores de limpieza.

Claro, las de cocina quienes se encargaban de las tres comidas, vivían en una pequeña casa al otro lado del jardín.

Luego de quedarse sin saber qué hacer, parados en la puerta Vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar.

Se dio la media vuelta e intentó emprender camino hacia la biblioteca.

Ella lo tomó de la muñeca, fue por impulso. Se ruborizó y eso le agradó a él. Su experiencia no era en vano, esa chiquilla tenía ganas de estar con él, tal vez de forma inocente, pero eso él lo cambiaría.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó como si no supiera nada

Ella no sabía que decir. Se arrepintió y se disculpó

-Lo siento…no…-

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó girándose hacia ella. Asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, ya en el carruaje, seis ojos, tres pares, uno femenino y dos masculino. Uno de nervios, otro emoción. Raditz solo miraba hacia la ventana. Estaba aburrido, tal vez le pediría a Napa espacio para ir adelante con él.

Bulma y Vegeta caminaban en silencio. Caminaban sin rumbo, ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Él se estaba preparando, era frio y calculador, ella era cálida y se emocionaba cual niña en su primera cita. ¿Por qué no podía sentir eso con Yamcha?

-¿En qué piensas niña?- él rompió el silencio. Era el maduro y debía controlar la situación.

Ella se espantó un poco al escucharlo, su cuerpo se estremeció pero lo disimuló.

-En nada en especial- no le diría que estaba nerviosa con su presencia- ¿Usted?-

"Usted" ella le hablaba con respeto. Lo hacía sentir poderoso.

-En ti- respondió con seguridad. Ella se sorprendió, abrió un poco sus labios, no supo que decir.

El silencio dominó la situación nuevamente, claro, por decisión de Vegeta.

-Es un lindo día, ¿no cre?- ahora ella lo rompió, pero con una voz nerviosa. La verdad esperaba que él continuara hablando de lo que pensaba

-Es un lindo día, pareciera como si el tiempo nunca se descompusiera-

Bulma rió ante el comentario. Era un término que jamás había aplicado para el estado del tiempo, y es que la forma en que lo dijo pareciera como si hablara de alguno de los inventos de su padre.

Esa risotada le pareció dulce, tierna. Simplemente adorable, se mostraba divertida y en ese momento había dejado de lado los nervios.

-Si claro, a los Briefs les gusta burlarse de Vegeta- lo decía recordando lo único que hacía reír a su mujer, los errores que él cometía.

-Lo lamento- se detuvo preocupada, al igual que su risa.

Vegeta la observó por el rabillo del ojo, vio que ella se había sentido mal por burlarse, y él empezó a reír, sin abrir la boca. Era una risa sorda que luego contagió a la niña.

Y riendo por nada llegaron al rio, el mismo en que se habían bañado Turles y Gokú un día antes.

-Te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de la orilla niña- sugirió recordando el incidente en la primera parada del viaje anterior.

-Intentaré ser cuidadosa- se excusó. También recordó el incidente- Lo lamento joven- dijo apenada.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, había olvidado que se había molestado con ella por estarle provocando.

-Hmp- solamente sonrió de manera ladina. Se quitó las botas y remangó el pantalón, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en un lugar seguro, alejado de la orilla y caminó hacia el agua.

Bulma lo observaba, esperaba que le respondiera la disculpa pero no lo hizo.

Él aprovechó que estaba distraída, se agachó un poco y metió su mano al agua lanzando unas gotas a la peliazul, acto seguido ella reaccionó pegando un grito que no llegaba más allá de los arbustos que rodeaban el rio.

-Bien, supongo que con eso estamos a mano- respingó molesta

Le gustó hacerla enojar, pero no, ella se veía mejor sumisa y tranquila. La fiera era su esposa, esa que provocaba adrede, con la que peleaba y gritaba a morir solo para disfrutar de la reconciliación.

Con la niña era diferente porque molesta solo parecía una niñata berrinchuda sin amor.

Vegeta se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. Sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. Él lo notó, vio su pecho ascender y descender de manera golpeada, era esa misma respiración cuando la noche que cenaron por primera vez juntos.

Se giró y caminó hacia afuera del rio. Ella lo siguió, aún sin soltarse la mano. Él se sentó sobre un tronco, ella lo imitó.

Nuevamente en silencio. Ella jugaba con sus dedos, no sabía qué hacer, la cercanía y la soledad en la que estaban la estaba matando. ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado a Milk sobre cómo comportarse con alguien que le gusta?, claro porque su prima era mojigata, según ella.

-Eres una linda niña, ¿sabes?- nunca había dicho eso, lo dijo solo por que cuando regresara a su época nadie lo sabría. Él no era para nada romántico, pero era una situación desesperada y tenía que comportarse.

Ella lo miró atónita y sonrojada

-Gracias yo…- no sabía que decir. Él se dio cuenta, la miro a los ojos, azules, cristales y hermosos, inocentes, de asombro y alegría, esos que no conocen el mundo cruzados con la mirada de un ser que se convertía en egoísta y sacaba lo peor de su sangre. Los ojos de un hombre que tenía un objetivo en mente y no le importaba a quien se llevaba entre los pies, él tenía un plan y nada impedirá que lo completara.

Luego de analizar cada mirada él se lanzó sobre esos pequeños labios entreabiertos por la impresión y un poco mojados por la distracción del momento, aún boba no controlaba eso.

Era su primer beso, con ese extranjero que le había llamado la atención desde que lo había visto por primera vez, era como amor, de esos de los libros. Sentía un cosquilleo alrededor de sus labios, como si se adormecieran y solo fueran títeres de los labios que la poseían. Él la tomó del cuello para acercarla un poco más, colocó su otra mano en la nuca de la niña, apasionó mas el beso, sin dejar de hacerlo tierno. Metió su lengua, ella era novata y él lo sentía, se le dificultaba pero le gustaba porque él tenía el control.

Se separó un poco de ella para dejarla respirar. Vio sus ojos entreabiertos, así como el relamerse los labios. Ella estaba sonrojada, y esos labios que volvía a relamer y morder hinchados.

Ella movió un poco su cabeza para sentir en sus mejillas las grandes manos y ásperas de vegeta. Era un momento mágico, porque eran ellos dos rodeados de la naturaleza, su amada botánica. Ahora comprendía a Milk, definitivamente algo se encendía en su pecho al sentir las manos de él acariciando su cabeza.

Nuevamente la besó, ahora ella movía un poco más los labios, él nuevamente introdujo su lengua y sintió la de ella intentando imitarlo, eso lo enorgulleció, estaba enseñándola a besar. Quería abrazarla, pegarla a su cuerpo y acariciarla, pero no era el momento indicado, no debía asustarla.

-¿Quieres aprovechar que no están tus padres para conocer más sobre mis trabajos?- habló intentando romper la tensión que resultaba del beso.

Ella se sintió en más confianza

-Me encantaría- sonrió inocente y sincera, tal vez eran las ultimas sonrisas de esa clase que lanzaba


	11. Compartida

Capitulo 11 Compartida

Llegaron al pueblo. Se suponía que nadie conocía a los que llegaban, pero los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar cuando vieron a Raditz y los gemelos bajar. Raditz no lo notó, pero los muchachos sí.

-¿Por qué nos ven así?- preguntó inocente Gokú

-Es la primera vez que estamos aquí. Supongo que así es cada que llega alguien nuevo- explicó napa mientras le pasaba el carruaje a un niño que pasaba por ahí para que lo cuidara.

-¿qué es este lugar?- preguntó Milk. Raditz la tomó de la muñeca y caminó con ella alejándose del grupo, quienes los observaban desconfiados

-Estará bien, no se preocupen- Napa había hecho amistad rápidamente con Raditz, y es que cuando le mencionó alcohol y mujeres pensó que tenía mucho tiempo trabajando para el Docto y merecía un descanso. Raditz le prometió cuidar a los muchachos a cambio de discreción y que pudieran llevar a Milk. Napa no tuvo problema, cuando le pedían fidelidad era excelente y confiable.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente retirados y que vieron que los otros tres entraron a la extraña casa de madera donde entraban y salían ebrios con mujeres vulgares Raditz comenzó a hablar.

-Nadie te obligará a nada muchacha- Milk dirigió su mirada a la del mayor. Lo observó con un poco de desconfianza

"¿Qué estará pensando hacer?" pensó asustada

-Entraremos a ese lugar, no te separes de mí. Pediremos unos tragos y subiremos a una habitación, debes dejar de reprimirte al igual que ellos- Raditz le explicó mientras posaba sus manos varoniles sobre los hombros pequeños y femeninos.

Ella respondió abriendo más sus ojos

-No comprendo-

-Esto es un burdel, es de lo que te hablaba ayer, ellos no son de tu sangre, no estás cometiendo ninguna falta-

-Pero no estamos unidos en matrimonio- respingó nerviosa

-Son reglas humanas, eso es estúpido, de donde yo vengo la gente hace eso y no se va al infierno- intentaba conservar la calma. Reflexionó y pensó que lo mejor era dejar de intentar convencerla y dejarle el trabajo a los muchachos, y por supuesto, al alcohol.

-Señor Raditz, eso está mal y lo sabe- se soltó del agarre.

-De acuerdo, solamente entra y pasa un rato con nosotros, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, prometí a Napa cuidarte, el doctor no sabe que vienes con nosotros- suplicó en forma de favor

Ella aceptó caminando hacia el lugar donde habían entrado los demás.

Al entrar percibió un sinfín de olores combinados que le calaron hasta los huesos. Los buscó con la mirada pero solo veía hombres peleando, otros cantando, uno que otro dormido y otro con una o varias mujeres. Otros apostando y otros llorando. Sucios, con el cabello revuelto, sin dientes, ninguno con clase.

-Camina, no pasa nada- ordenó Raditz detrás de ella. Inició la travesía, no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía.

"Hermosa muñeca", "He muerto, que hermoso ángel", "Preciosa ven a divertirte un rato"

Intentaba ignorarlos, pero no podía. Estaba asustada, después de todo entendió por qué su tía no dejaba a Bulma venir al pueblo, era algo vulgar y horrendo.

Raditz notó la incomodidad y la tomó de la cintura.

"Maldición, no viene sola", "estúpido, la ganó"

-Si ven que vienes acompañada se controlan, no son como los de mi época- explicó Raditz

-¿Cómo los de su época?- cuestionó confusa

"Maldición" pensó Raditz

-Quise decir, el lugar donde vengo, en mi época de juventud-

-Me parece que es joven- le dedicó una sonrisa. Si fuera otra situación se sentiría acosada con las manos de él sobre ella. Pero de solo ver a su alrededor, era lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido.

Raditz solo rió con el comentario

-¿Qué edad tiene?-

-30, muy bien vividos, ¿qué hay de ti?- ella se sonrojó. En sus clases de modales le habían enseñado que no era correcto preguntar la edad a una dama

-17, los cumplí hace unos meses-

Por fin llegaron a la barra donde esperaban ansiosos los demás. Se pusieron de pié. Raditz hizo una seña y Turles le dio su lugar a la muchacha recorriéndose un espacio para que quedara ella entre Gokú y él. Napa estaba hablando con la mujer de la barra, Raditz esperaba una señal.

Los tres muchachos parecían nerviosos.

-Dame tres tarros, para ellos, otro para mí- ordenó Raditz. El hombre que atendía obedeció.

Apenados los tres bebieron su primer trago. Primero Turles, luego Gokú y al final Milk. Hicieron una mueca, el sabor no era lo mejor, pero por nervios y tratando de no verse débiles bebieron una vez más.

-Es un lugar….- habló Milk para romper el silencio pero no supo qué decir

-Vulgar- completó Turles- pero me gusta- agregó

-Sí, es vulgar pero está fuera de nuestra rutina- comentó Gokú

Un nuevo silencio

"Son imbéciles" pensó Raditz

-No pensé que fuera así- dijo Milk

-Es por el lugar supongo, tal vez afuera sea diferente- opinó Turles

-Raditz dice que es un lugar para descansar, supongo que lo utilizan los viajeros ya que hay habitaciones arriba- agregó Gokú

-Si Raditz sugirió que subiéramos a una para estar más…- Milk sintió que habló de más. Sin pensarlo estaba siendo sugerente, ella, no ellos- cómodos- terminó sonrojada

"Buen trabajo muchacha" Pensó Raditz

-¿Qué podemos hacer allá?- preguntó Gokú. Sonó inocente para todos, pero en realidad era el único que tenía algo en mente ya que Turles no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de aceptar la sugerencia de Raditz, y Milk solo pensó en tener privacidad para no estar viendo las obscenidades del lugar

-No lo sé, la verdad me incomoda estar aquí- dijo ella

-Huele extraño- expresó Turles

-Propongo que beban ese tarro de un sorbo apuesto que nadie me gana- Raditz bebió de un solo trago su cerveza.

Los tres miraron impactados, Raditz pidió uno más.

-¿Qué dicen?-

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sonrieron cómplices y tomaron su tarro.

-A la de tres- dijo Raditz.

Y contó, uno… dos… tres…, y bebieron. Intentaron ser lo más rápido posibles. Raditz les dio un poco de ventaja para terminar de contar y para observarlos. Sus muecas le causaban gracia. Y cuando vio que estaban por terminar le dio tres tragos a su tarro.

-¡Gané!- Milk fue la primera en dejar totalmente vació el tarro y lo dejó sobre la barra. Seguida de ella Turles y al final Gokú quien había dejado un poco en el tarro, igual no había ganado ya no tenía sentido que siguiera tomando.

Se sintieron un poco mareados, era su primera cerveza.

-Debemos repetirlo, esta vez ganaré- sugirió Turles.

-Lo haremos, ya ordené un barril más, lo llevarán a la habitación. Allá estarán más cómodos-

Siguieron a Raditz quien seguía a una mujer que no paraba de coquetearle. Abrió la puerta y Raditz pidió que pasaran, pero la mujer se lanzó al cuello del hombre mordiendo y besando. Los otros tres se quedaron perplejos observando, ya que ella le había tomado una mano a Raditz y la había posado sobre uno de sus senos a punto de salir por la presión del corsee.

Raditz comenzó a besarla al ver el sonrojo de los tres. Mordió sus orejas jaló su cabello y posó sus manos donde alcanzó.

-Largo- le ordenó. Él no estaba con ánimos de tener sexo y menos con una mujer que posiblemente estaría enferma. Y es que la realidad era que si pagaba prostitutas, pero en su época y eran de catálogo. Revisadas previamente por un médico y con preservativos, no tanto para evitar un embarazo, si no para evitarse un problema de salud.

La mujer se espantó y salió de la vista.

Los cuatro ingresaron, era una habitación obscura, había una ventana pero tenía cortinas gruesas y color guinda, como el del vestido de Milk, que impedía la entrada de luz. Había una enorme cama con sabanas blancas, un sofá Chesterfield en contraparte a la cama. Junto a la puerta había un mueble de madera donde estaba el barril de cerveza. Raditz sirvió nuevamente los tarros y nuevamente se los entregó a cada uno.

Volvió a contar hasta tres y vio como bebían observándose uno al otro. Esta vez terminaron juntos, y rieron.

-Ya basta, me siento un poco mal- solicitó Milk mientras tomaba la mano de Gokú, quien no desaprovechó para acariciarla con el pulgar.

Raditz se dio cuenta que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer y se recargó sobre la pared junto a la puerta y el mueble de madera. Dejó de existir en ese momento para los tres, ya que solo se miraban entre ellos.

-¿No pasará nada verdad?- Milk le había hecho nuevamente esa pregunta a Raditz

-Si no sale de aquí no, no temas mi niña- pero respondió Turles tomándola de la mano desocupada.

Ella lo observó, indecisa y ansiosa. Estaban consientes de la situación, pero se deseaban, y el alcohol les daba el valor que les faltaba fuera de ese lugar.

Turles se acercó a ella sin alejarla de Gokú, sin dejar de tomar su mano acercó su rostro hacia ella y la besó. Era el primer beso de ambos, inexperto. Conforme los roces se daban la pasión fue aumentando y aprendieron a hacerlo. Él mordió un poco el labio de ella para separarse. Sabía que Gokú también quería hacerlo. Ella se giró hacia él, y ahora ella terminaría de aprender y enseñaría a Gokú a hacerlo.

Pareciera como si ya supiese hacerlo, porque él fue quien aunque no tomó la iniciativa, dominó la situación. Introdujo su lengua haciéndola soltar un gemido. La unión de su beso hizo que ella soltara la mano de Turles dándole la espalda.

El gemelo no lo tomó a mal, si no que besó sus hombros despacio y tierno. Y comenzó a desanudar el corsé.

Gokú colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de la pelinegra haciendo un ligero masaje en la zona.

Raditz solo observaba, no le provocaba ninguna reacción. Se sirvió nuevamente del barril y retomó la posición, estaba pensativo.

Una vez que Turles lo logró se deshizo de la prenda, dejándola con los pechos al aire. Eran pequeños, muy blancos y eran dos. Uno para cada uno, pero no. Gokú no dejaba los labios de la muchacha así que Turles tomó la iniciativa de tocarla. Se pegó a su espalda y la tocó.

Milk fue quien dejó los labios de Gokú al sentir las manos explorándola, lo que el muchacho aprovechó para quitarle el resto. Una tarea difícil por los pesados aros, que no comprendía como ese pequeño cuerpo de porcelana podría soportarlos, así mismo se deshizo de su ropa.

Gokú se sentó sobre la cama. Ella se giró para besar a Turles, le desabotonó un poco la camisa en señal de que se desvistiera también. Se acercó al otro, él la jaló tomándola de la cintura y besó su vientre, ella de pié, pasando sus manos por el cabello alborotado. Disfrutando el momento. Ese momento que había esperado pero no creyó que llegaría. Sus sentimientos se expresaban en su piel. Estaba contenta de estar ahí, por que los amaba, a los dos. Disfrutaba su compañía. No le importaba si era pecado o no, lo que importaba era que, como decía Raditz, ellos no eran de su sangre, simplemente tenían el apellido de su tío, nada más. Y si era pecado lo compartiría porque ellos eran dos, y los tres cargarían con el peso.

Al estar los tres desnudos, Turles la tomó de las piernas y la espalda, la recostó sobre la cama, luego ellos a sus costados. Gokú a la derecha y él a la izquierda.

La compartirían, porque todo compartían. Porque eran hermanos.

Por alguna razón, Raditz empezó a pensar en su vida. Analizaba la situación, ellos tres, según lo que había conversado con cada uno se atraían. Sentían algo, algo muy profundo. Pero estaba consciente de que solo dos podía sentir amor, según todas las estupideces que la sociedad de su época marcaba. "El uno para el otro". Pero no, ahí, la demostración era clara, uno podía amar a dos y dos a uno.

Bulma apareció en su mente, siempre le había llamado la atención. Siempre le había atraído, pero nunca la vio como mujer. Él trabajó un tiempo para la corporación cápsula, ella apenas tendría 14 o 15 años de edad cuando visitaba las instalaciones con su padre. Si se hubiera fijado un poco más, quizá no estaría en ese momento corrompiendo la inocencia de esos tres. Pero no, prefirió seguir buscando mujeres maduras y perder la oportunidad de hacer una vida. Prefirió seguir en el libertinaje. Cuando se enteró de la boda de Vegeta pensó que definitivamente se había quedado atrás, y más cuando asistió a la boda y vio que la novia era esa chiquilla, la única menor que le había gustado.

Por otra parte, ninguno de los tres decía palabra alguna. Solo se dejaban llevar por las caricias. Gokú se descuidó un poco buscando algo de beber y Turles aprovechó para tenerla para él. Milk le sonrió y abrió sus piernas. De inmediato el joven se colocó en posición y la hizo suya.

-¡Duele!- gritó. Turles no se detuvo, continuó y Gokú se alarmó

-Déjalos, se le pasará- advirtió Raditz. El joven continuó sirviendo su tarro y bebió de un trago. Se acercó nuevamente y observó detenidamente. Ella había dejado de llorar, Turles sobre ella besaba tiernamente su frente y acariciaba su cabeza mientras con la otra mano detenía su cadera. Los veía entregándose, ella retorciendo y disfrutando y su hermano, igual. No le provocaba nada incómodo por que lo suyo era de él tanto como lo de él suyo. El orgasmo se dio y fue ella quien lo invitó a la cama. Turles se separó de ella y se echó boca arriba a la cama, agitado.

Gokú decidió que dejaría que descansara, se dedicó a recorrerle con su boca. Primero su frente, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, su pecho, sus senos, ombligo y así hasta llegar a sus pies y el mismo recorrido de regreso, deteniéndose en las partes donde ella reaccionaba diferente.

"¿Por qué Vegeta era tan egoísta y no le compartía a su esposa?" pensó, se rió para sí.

Era el pensamiento más estúpido que había tenido, eran iguales en muchos sentidos. Egoístas, un tanto machistas, agresivos y a fin de cuentas Saiyajin, y les gustaba la misma mujer, pero solo uno podría tenerla y no era él.

"¿Por qué esos muchachos podían tener lo que querían?"

No estaban haciendo las cosas bien, él lo había provocado. ¿Qué era lo que permitía que ellos pudieran hacer eso que siempre habían querido?

Observó como Gokú ponía a la joven de espaldas, y entraba lentamente por atrás, lo que la hizo gritar más fuerte. Turles le acarició el rostro para calmarla le acercó una almohada y ella la mordió.

-Si quieres puedo parar- sugirió Gokú apenas perceptible

-Continua, duele pero no pares- pidió. Turles sonrió y vio a su hermano continuar.

Raditz se sorprendió un poco de las actitudes de los muchachos, y es que los de su época, los que sí sabían que era su hermano mayor, jamás harían eso. Milk, la del futuro, era una mujer decente además de que tenía demasiada rectitud.

"Cada uno de nosotros es un modelo totalmente nuevo, parecido a otros modelos pero totalmente diferente" no recordaba dónde lo había leído.

Definitivamente la razón por la cual ellos podían hacerlo era por lo mismo que Gokú había mencionado en la barra. "Salir de la rutina"

Entonces debía hacer algo diferente para atraer la atención de Bulma.

"Hacer las cosas bien" pensó.

Entonces decidió que pagaría con intereses lo que le había pedido para saldar sus cuentas con Freezer y la dejaría de hostigar. Tal vez así podría tener una conversación de adultos con ella. Tal vez podría convencerla de manera indirecta que él podría ser un buen amante, ya que Vegeta jamás la compartiría como lo hacían los muchachos con Milk.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento terminaron Gokú y Milk frente a frente. Pero si se dio cuenta que faltaba uno en la cama

-Se acabó- escuchó a Turles decir mientras se vestía.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Raditz confundido.

-¿No lo vez?, ellos se aman. Lo mío era solo deseo y ella también lo sentía. Gokú y yo seremos físicamente iguales, pero pensamos diferentes. Luego de tomarla me di cuenta de que ese deseo se había terminado, y verlos entregarse me hace sentir mejor que el estar ahí, estorbando- explico calmado. No se sentía derrotado.

"¿Será que el destino si marca que cada quien está hecho para su cada cual?" se preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-Pareciera como si estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro, ¿no lo cres?- el comentario de Turles lo hizo sentirse estúpido por haber pensado en tener a Bulma aunque fuese como "el otro"

La noche cayó y por fin la pareja dejó de entregarse. Se habían quedado dormidos, Turles se recostó en el sofá y Raditz se acercó a la ventana. No le provocaba ninguna reacción el cuerpo de Milk desnudo y perdido entre los brazos de Gokú, le extrañaba porque si en otro momento hubiera sido la habría seducido o tomado por la fuerza antes que los muchachos.

"Estaré perdiendo el toque" se reclamó a sí mismo. Lo que no sabía era que el convivir con los muchachos le había dado una gran lección, le había enseñado la palabra amor. Amor fraternal y el que le das a otra persona, que quieres, que no quieres que sufra y no te importa faltarle a tus creencias con tal de estar con esa persona.

Al observar las calles de tierra iluminadas por la luna y las farolas de aceite que alumbraban las calles, vio unos cinco caballos llegar. Vestían de negro, con pañuelos o sombreros a la cabeza, espadas y armas. La gente huía. Un sujeto llamó su atención, era bastante conocido. El hombre que observaba dirigió su mirada a las ventanas del segundo piso de la casa, pareciera como si presintiera la mirada de Raditz.

La sorpresa para el hombre que venía del futuro fue que, como le había advertido Vegeta, había posibilidades de toparse con él mimo o alguno de los conocidos, y sí. Era el mismísimo Bardock y el resto eran Vegeta, Broly Tarble y él mismo.

Llamaron a la puerta y se alertó.

Abrió y la mujer que lo había besado entró espantada

-Protejan a la muchacha, los piratas llegaron- susurraba asustada.

*Dispensen la tardanza pero me invaden los quehaceres.

Estuvo fuerte el capitulo (?), intenso, me gustaría que opinaran un poco más.

Saludos y gracias por los reviews


	12. Interceptados

Luego de terminar el año de una manera muy extraña y a propósito de propósitos de año nuevo, aproveché mi tiempo libre para actualizar y avanzarle un par de capítulos más. Por más que quiero no puedo, ya tengo escrito tres capítulos más, según yo para no tardar tanto en actualizar pero bueno. Aquí esta el capítulo 12, gracias por los reviews y he notado que tengo algunas faltas de ortografía, procuraré corregirlo mas delante.

Capitulo 12 Interceptados

Mientras tanto, luego del mágico momento para la pequeña Bulma decidieron regresar a la mansión, tenían hambre. La plática era sobre Yamcha. Bulma le contó que su padre la había comprometido desde pequeña por que el maestro Roshi, el abuelo de Yamcha se llevaba de maravilla con su familia y además ella y Yamcha habían formado una linda amistad desde pequeños.

-¿Sientes algo por él?- era una pregunta que ella no esperaba por parte de Vegeta, no creyó que estuviera tan interesado en ella

-Amistad- respondió indecisa. Tal vez era solamente empatía por que no podía hablar cosas de amigos con él

-Es un alivio- soltó una bocanada de aire como si descansara de algún peso encima.

Ella sonrió nerviosa. Cada gesto de Vegeta se guardaba en su memoria. Sentía la necesidad de volverlo a tocar, cualquier roce para ella era necesario.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?-

-No quisiera que lo supiera-

-¿Por qué?- la observó.

-Porque…- ¿cómo le diría que su padre era difícil con ella? pensaba que si era sincera tal vez vegeta no querría problemas y dejaría las cosas como estaban- prefiero tratarlo con Yamcha, tal vez lo haga entender que puede buscar a alguien que lo ame-

"Miente" pensó. Y es que conocía a Bulma, su esposa. Y aunque eran diferentes en algunos aspectos de su carácter, definitivamente los gestos eran iguales, y ella estaba mintiendo

-Confía en mí, hay algo más- se detuvo y la tomó de las manos. Ella observó el agarre y clavó sus ojos azules nuevamente en esos ojos negros, tan obscuros como la noche. Misteriosos y elegantes.

Y así fue. Ella confió en él y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió de la manera brusca que lo hizo, y la sintió sollozar.

-No puedo, mi padre se ha vuelto demasiado introvertido. No puedo hablarlo con él, mamá siempre interviene y me castiga si intento algo- Vegeta frunció un poco el ceño. Era algo que podría utilizar a su favor.

Apretó el abrazo y acarició su cabeza.

-Así son los padres, protegen- le explicó intentando calmarla.

-Antes papá era mejor, antes salía a jugar con mis hermanos y conmigo, ahora solo esta….- antes de cometer la tontería de decir algo que él sintiera como si recriminara su presencia se detuvo

-En el laboratorio- concluyó lo que ella no quizo decir.

Guardaron silencio

-Lo lamento- se disculpó ella elevando su rostro sin soltarlo.

-Está bien, tienes razón- le dedicó una sonrisa. Besó su frente y peinó su lacio cabello con sus largos dedos.

-Esto es desde antes, él está muy extraño- expresó preocupada.

-Calma, está bien- él le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. La soltó y la tomó de la mano, y así caminaron hasta la mansión. Nuevamente en silencio.

Al llegar, se soltaron del agarre puesto que ambos consideraron imprudente andar por la casa así, a la vista de la comunicativa servidumbre. Se dirigieron al comedor y la mesa estaba preparada.

-Señorita Bulma ¿La jovencita Milk no estaba con usted?- Bulma observó a Vegeta esperando la ayudara, pero no fue así. Él no la volteó a ver si no que se enfocaba en averiguar que habría para comer

-Dijo que no comería, tal vez está durmiendo-

-Su alcoba está vacía-

-Pues entonces no sé dónde está- respondió molesta

La mujer se retiró sin más.

-¿Qué pasa con esa muchacha y tus hermanos?- preguntó vegeta

-no lo sé- aún con el rezago de la pregunta incómoda no lo volteó a ver.

-No te vez bonita cuando te enojas Bulma- otra reacción inesperada. Ella se calmó, se apenó por el comentario y de nuevo se disculpó

-No tienes por qué disculparte niña, está bien- se sonrieron mutuamente. Terminaron de comer, y como dos mentes conectadas caminaron nuevamente al jardín. Esta vez se dirigieron al nogal favorito de la peliazul.

-Será un día aburrido sin papá, ¿no cre?- esperanzada de que su respuesta fuera no

-Me temo que si- ella se desilusionó- pero puedo intentar hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor-

-Yo me refería a que sería aburrido para usted-

-¿Habías besado antes?- preguntó mientras intentaba quitarle la cascara a una nuez sin romperla. Ella se desesperó y se la arrebató

-No, a decir verdad fue mi primer beso- respondió mientras le devolvía la nuez.

-Sigues burlándote de mi Briefs- una sonrisa socarrona y se comió la nuez

-¿Por qué las personas se besan?-

-Por que se atraen-

-¿por qué ese acto en especifico?-

Vegeta se quedó pensando un momento.

\- las tendencias canibalísticas o la costumbre de tribus primitivas de olfatearse y morder-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé Bulma, yo lo hago porque siento atracción hacia la mujer cuando la veo-

-Es como si tus labio exigieran el rose-

-Algo así pequeña-

-Hay otra forma de demostrar amor, ¿no es así?-

Ella había formulado una pregunta que tal vez no era en el mismo sentido que él la habría interpretado sin pensar. Era una niña inocente que no llevaba clases de biología ni veía televisión.

-Con actos- sintió remordimiento al decir eso. Pero no pensaría en su esposa porque si no dejaría todo de lado, ya había arriesgado bastante y no podía echarse para atrás.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- parecía una niña preguntando siempre sobre ¿qué es esto y qué es lo otro?

Decidió callarla con un beso. Nuevamente sintió sus labios suaves e inexpertos, esa dulce saliva, sin sabor a tabaco ni labial de fresa. Era pureza y dulzura, una sensación nueva que comenzaba a volverlo adicto. Una respiración tan nerviosa que sentía que dejaría de hacerlo para morir. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre él, abriendo sus piernas. Ella sumisa y obediente, siempre. Con sus rodillas sobre el césped, una cercanía que le impedían mirar a otro lado, colgó sus brazos en su cuello y fue ahora ella quien lo besó. Él la acercó más a él, quedando totalmente unidos. Bajo su lugar favorito, que después se convertiría en su tormento.

-No quiero casarme con Yamcha- nuevamente lloró. Se recostó sobre el hombro masculino esperando consuelo. Él le correspondió con su mano en la espalda y la otra en la cintura.

-No lo hagas- no sabía exactamente que decir

-Lleveme lejos-

Vegeta no esperaba esa petición, al parecer la niña también estaba de sorpresas.

-No debo-

-Si quiere, ¿o no?-

-No debo hacerlo Bulma- ella se separó decepcionada.

-Lo lamento…- era la tercera disculpa del día.

-Ya basta, no te disculpes- dijo calmado

-Es que no sé que me pasa-

-Tienes miedo-

-Tal vez-

-Puedo ayudarte-

-¿Cómo?-

-Confía en mí-

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa confiada. Desde ese momento Vegeta se dio cuenta de que ella haría todo por estar con él, y no con Yamcha.

Se hizo a la idea de que Vegeta la quería, y con ese pensamiento pasó el día recargada en ese arbusto observando hasta que cayera el atardecer.

Cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse aprovecharon el sereno para regresar a casa.

-La señorita Milk no ha regresado- una furiosa cocinera caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Por qué no se controla y nos invita algo de cenar, le propongo que acepte nuestra ayuda para la preparación y así mismo se disponga a disfrutar los alimentos con nosotros-

La mujer observó desconfiada a Vegeta. Nunca había recibido una propuesta así y mucho menos viniendo de un inquilino

-Será interesante Ver cocinar a un caballero- una risa guasona de la señora irritó a Vegeta. Le pasaba las burlas a Bulma, y a su esposa Bulma también, claro, pero nadie más.

-Le sugiero que acepte- dijo en tono amenazante

La mujer se estremeció al ver la furiosa mirada de Vegeta. Desde ese momento, ella y el resto del personal pasarían de tenerle respeto, a miedo.

Caminaron a la cocina y comenzaron la labor. Era extraño que un hombre y sobre todo con el perfil de Vegeta estuviera colaborando y aún peor que los invitara a cenar con ellos.

Ese acto le pareció divertido a Bulma ya que a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con los empleados de su padre.

Una vez que terminaron, al dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, vegeta la encaminó hasta la escalera.

Observó que no hubiera nadie espiando y le robó nuevamente un beso.

-Buenas noches linda- sonrió

-Buenas noches, descanse- ella subió despacio. Como si esperara que él le hablara una vez más. Llevaba su vestido un poco levantado por el frente con sus manos para no tropezar. Se detuvo y se giró para ver si aún estaba ahí.

En efecto, él esperaba a que ella desapareciera de su vista para irse a dormir. Cuando eso sucedió llegó a su habitación.

"En qué andará ese insecto de Raditz" pensó. "Solo espero que no esté en problemas"

Vegeta lo esperaba pero era imposible que Raditz no se metiera en problemas.

Los piratas de los que hablaban Bunny y el Dr. Briefs en la mañana estaban en el pueblo, Napa se confió de ello y ahora se lamentaba por que Milk estaba con ellos.

Normalmente, los piratas de ese tiempo, cuando reclutaban hombres también secuestraban damiselas o se llevaban las que les gustaban e iban por su propia voluntad.

Napa avisó a la mujer que había visto que había guiado a Raditz y los demás y le dijo que alertara a Raditz.

El plan era que salieran por una puerta trasera que había detrás de la casa. El problema era bajar sin hacer mucho ruido ya que el resto de los inquilinos se asustarían y querrían salir también por ahí arriesgando a los hijos del doctor Briefs.

Tenían cierta preferencia por tratarse de amigos de Napa, quien era amante de la dueña del burdel, solo por eso. Además, conocía a los piratas puesto que uno de ellos era viejo amigo de él.

-Vístanse tenemos que irnos- ordenó mientras acercaba la ropa a la joven parejita.

Milk se asustó al ver a Raditz, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí y lo vio todo.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-

-Cállate y vístete o vete con los piratas, mocosa-

-No le hable…- Gokú la iba a defender pero Raditz le lanzó su ropa a la cara evitando que continuara.

-Hagan caso niños, deben apurarse, estos hombres son capaces de todo- suplicó nerviosa la mujer.

-Largo de aquí, vigila el camino por el cual saldremos- ordenó mientras observaba que entraban al lugar.

Cuando estuvieron listos corrieron hacia donde la mujer les había indicado. Abordaron el carruaje, pero querer galopar un hombre, el pasado de Raditz impido el paso montado en un caballo. Entonces Mirai Raditz temió de lo que pasaría.

De inmediato Napa notó el parecido inigualable de los dos.

-Quiero ver que llevas ahí dentro- Bardock, el de esa época ordenaba a Napa abriera el carruaje.

-Bajen ustedes y yo cuido a Milk, por cualquier cosa no mencionen mi nombre ni se asusten por lo que vean, después les explicaré- suplicó Raditz a los muchachos. Al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba volvió a hablar- no querrán que el doctor sepa lo que acabo de ver- amenazó. Solo así obedecieron.

-Solo son unos muchachos, hijos del Doctor Briefs- explicó Nappa al ver que solo ellos bajaban. Bardock se quedó impresionado al ver el parecido de ambos muchachos con él. Incluso ellos mismos, se miraban uno al otro intentando obtener una respuesta.

"Solo han de ser alguna bala perdida" pensó Vegeta (el de esa época)

-Estamos reclutando, parece ser que están en forma- dijo Bardock mientras se acercaba a los muchachos. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada al carruaje, no vio a Raditz pero si a Milk. -¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva observando la figura femenina un poco atemorizada

Ambos se pusieron alerta pero solo uno se atrevió´

-Déjala- Turles se paró frente a el hombre

Bardock lo observó, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y sonrió.

-Tienes agallas muchacho, ¿No sabes quienes somos?- observó a Vegeta.

-Somos los temidos Saiyajin- respondió el observado por Bardock

-Déjenla tranquila, pagaremos lo que sea- ofreció sabiendo las riquezas de su padre

Bardock lo pensó un momento. No era necesario secuestrar para recibir oro, lo que necesitaba era tripulantes y una buena mujer para pasar el rato.

Desenvainó una espada. Desde luego que el muchacho sabía pelear pero no tenía una en ese momento…

-Raditz quiero tu espada- el hombre obedeció y se la lanzó a Turles.

-Si yo gano nos dejarás en paz, ¿de acuerdo?- solicitó el menor

-Si yo gano se van todos conmigo- ofreció Bardock

Mirai Raditz no sabía que los muchachos tenían habilidades por el rugby. Se puso nervioso y Milk lo notó.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, es un buen jugador, siempre está un paso adelante a Gokú- dijo la joven.

Y la pelea inició, fue Bardock quien atacó primero.


End file.
